Ton regard posé sur moi
by Akina-bou
Summary: Sasuke rencontre un étrange petit garçon blond lors de ses 7 ans,pendant son hospitalisation.Une amitié se tisse jusqu’à ce que le brun part enfin guérit.Quelque années plus tard ils se retrouvent,comment réagiront ils ? Sentiment et drame au RDV sasunaru
1. Le reveille

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Titre :** ... Ton regard posé sur moi...

**Genre :** _Slahs (Yaoi)_, humour, romance, action, drame. UA (univers alternatif)

**Couple :** Sasuke/Naruto (SasuNaru powaaa ! héhé)

**Résumé :**

Sasuke rencontre un étrange petit garçon blond de son age lors de ses 7 ans, pendant son hospitalisation. Une amitié se tisse entre eux au fil du temps jusqu'à ce que le brun part de l'hôpital, enfin guérit. Quelques années plus tard ils se retrouvent. Comment réagiront-ils ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur jeune amitié ? Quel est l'anormal pouvoir du blond ? Sentiment et drame sont au rend est vous.  
**  
****Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Il sont tous à Misashi Kishimoto.

**Note d'avertissement :** Cette Fanfic contient du **Slash (Yaoi)**. Si cela te dérangent Hé bien : **Mr. Bon-Vent, te porte loin d'ici !... **ou **: Restes lire ma Fanfic pour voir si elle te donne envie de changer de jugement sur ce genre d'histoire**. Rassure-toi, il n'y a rien de choquant ou de vulgaire dans le sens ou tu as sans doute déjà vue des films d'horreur, de séries Tv sur les Ados et tout ce qui est dans « _la norme_ » - si je peux dire. Donc voilà… Je t'invite à lire mon imagination lol.

Note de l'auteuzze : Bonsoir ou bonjours (bah ouais sa dépend hein.) à toute et à tous. **Voici ma toute ****1ère fanfic sur Naruto**. Encore un Slahs (yaoi), et oui, toujours des Slash. Bref... merci de lire cette histoire. _J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic sur Naruto et Sasuke en français donc...voilà_. C'est pour votre plaisir à vous que je me mets à l'écrire. Si elle vous plait alors je mettrais la suite et au pire des cas je l'effacerais et on en reparlera plus. Gros bisou et :

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**-**

**oOo ... Ton regard posé sur moi ... oOo**

**- **

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveille**

**- **

* * *

Il avait mal. Vraiment mal. 

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas encore l'esprit bien en place. Tout s'embrouiller.

Plus il essayait de se souvenir, et plus son mal de tête augmentait.

- « Il faut l'emmené d'urgence au bloc 3. »

Il entendait des voix autour de lui sans parvenir à les reconnaître.

- « Que lui est-il arriver ? »

- « Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Mais que ce passait-il ?!

Il essaya vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Tous étaient noirs. Avait-il vraiment ouvert les yeux ? Non, sûrement pas, car sinon il aurait vues ceux autour de lui. Mais pourtant...

- « Il saigne beaucoup ! Il risque dit passer si l'ont ne se dépêche pas assez. Bon sang, comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant de 7 ans et à son petit frère de plus ?! Où va le monde ?! »

Le petit garçon brun, d'un noir corbeau, se sentit nauséeux. Il était couché sur quelque chose qui bouger très vite vers l'avant. Il y avait une odeur étrange. En faite, deux sortes d'odeurs. C'elle du... du sang et... une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui rappelait la petite boite à pharmacie ranger dans la salle de bain chez lui. Une odeur pharmaceutique. Oui, c'était ça.

- « Comment s'appel t-il ? »

- « Uchiha Sasuke, 7ans, groupe sanguin AB, attaquer 3 fois par arme blanche au niveau de l'abdomen, choc à la boite crânienne et bras fracturer assez violement en deux. C'est tous se que je peux dire pour le moment et c'est déjà de trop pour un petit gars comme lui. »

Soudain, Sasuke sentit un élancement horrible au niveau de son bras droit ainsi qu'à son ventre sans compter sa tête. C'était une douleur intense qui le fit gémir, le souffle couper, alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler à pleins poumons.

- « Tout ira bien, petit. Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera tout notre possible pour que tu tiennes le coup. Reste avec nous. » Dit une voix féminine et un peu âgée.

L'enfant ne pu rien répondre. Il essaya vainement de rester éveillé. Il voulait savoir se qu'il se passait. Il voulait vraiment tout comprendre, et enfin pouvoir voir quelque chose d'autre que les ténèbre qui l'entourer. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir ses yeux grands ouvert !

- « Docteur Yallen, j'aurais besoin de 2 autres médecins en plus de ceux que j'ai déjà. Et vite ! Ainsi qu'une perfusion de sang du groupe AB. Nous devons l'opérer **immédiatement** ! »

Le petit garçon ne comprenait plus un seul mot de se que disaient tous c'est gens. Sa tête tournait comme jamais. Il avait du mal à respirer et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il sentait un liquide chaude couler de chaque cotés de son ventre. C'était vraiment désagréable mais à vrais dire, il s'en fichait pas mal sur le moment. Tout se qu'il pouvait encore pensée à cet instant précis (s'il pouvait encore réellement le faire) c'était qu'il avait froid. Tellement froid.

Vraiment ... très... très froid.

Il ne pouvait plus luter. Il ne _voulait_ plus luter. Il se sentait fatigué. Beaucoup trop fatiguer.

Dormir.

Il voulait dormir.

La douleur disparaissait lentement.

Tout doucement.

Il sombra sans un bruit dans les ténèbre alors qu'autour de lui les médecins faisaient tout leurs possible pour le garder en vie.

-

* * *

-

- « ... réveil quand ? ... Pourquoi ? ... oh ... je veux resté ici ... Nan ! Je reste ! ... Mais ! ... Roh d'accord ... Pff ... pas gentille ... Ouais, cause toujours, m'en fiche ... AÏ ! ... Méchante ! ... »

Il y avait une petite voix d'enfants pas loin de Sasuke. Mais il entendait aussi un autre bruit, comme un murmure. C'était trop bas pour bien entendre. Par contre la voie de l'enfant était nettement plus forte. Elle donnait mal à la tête au brun. D'ailleurs, celui-ci grimaça.

Le murmure reprit.

- « QUOI ?! » s'écria tout à coup le petit qui parlait.

- « Mais fait moins de bruit bon sang ! » réprimanda une autre voix.

C'elle d'une femme. Cette voix ressemblait à celle que le brun avait entendu avant de « _s'endormir_ ».

Sasuke sentit une petite main se poser sur son front.

- « Wow ! Il est brûlant. Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda l'enfant inconnu.

- « C'est normale. Viens maintenant. Laisse-le ce reposer. »

- « Mais ya personne pour faire attention à lui ! »

Il y eu un énorme soupir désespéré visiblement venue de la femme.

- « Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui. Il ne risque rien. Aller, tu viens ? »

- « Tu me le jure ? »

- « Vrais de vrais. Je te le jure. De toute façon pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester avec lui ? Tu ne le connais même pas. »

La main gentiment poser sur le front de Sasuke se balada doucement, presque avec tendresse, sur le reste du visage de l'Uchiha. Mais celui-ci n'ouvrit pas un oeil pour faire montrer aux autres occupant de la pièce qu'il était désormais bel et bien réveillé. Il se sentait trop mal et fatiguer. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb.

La main caressa lentement chaque partie de son visage puis la petite voix reprit parole avec une intonation mi-sérieuse, mi-mystérieuse, ce qui contrasta vraiment avec son ton de quelques secondes auparavant.

- « Il... il est... je ne sais pas... Il est différent. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je veux être son ami. Je le veux vraiment. »

Sa main c'était arrêté sur la joue de Sasuke et le pouce continuait la caresse.

- « Tsunade... Je peux le voir. » Déclara le petit sur un ton étrange.

- « Comment ça ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Je peux le voir. Vraiment le **voir**. Comment ça se fait ? C'est impossible, non ? »

- « Mais que raconte-tu encore comme bêtise ?! Bien sur que c'est impossible, et tu sais pourquoi. Aller, fini les mensonges pour rester près de lui. On y va. »

- « Mais je te ment pas ! Je peux vraiment le voir ! C'est vrai ! » S'exclama le petit, frustré.

- « Oh, vraiment ? » demanda sur un ton ironique la femme « Alors dans ce cas, dit moi comment il est ? »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Puis l'enfant prit parole d'un timbre triste.

- « Je... je ne peux pas te d'écrire se que je vois. »

- « Hé bah voyons ! Mais bien sur ! C'est bon là, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Maintenant on y va, petit garnement. Et plus vite que ça. Allez, allez ! Oust ! Du balai ! »

- « Mais je te ju-... »

- « Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne ! Vas dans ta chambre ou au centre de loisir avec les autres enfants. J'ai du travail moi. Et cette fois ne me suit pas partout ou je vais. »

- « C'est pas juste. » marmonna le petit.

Sasuke entendit des pas s'éloigner et il se força à ouvrir au moins un oeil. A parement il n'y arrivait pas car il ne voyait que du noir ou presque.

Une porte se ferma doucement et il se détendit complètement dans son lit.

Bien, il était sans doute dans un hôpital d'après se qu'il comprenait. Il ne faillait pas être stupide non plus, pour ne pas l'avoir comprît.

Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Non, en faite, la question était : pourquoi était-il là ?

Pourquoi ? ...

Tout d'un coup ses souvenirs lui revinrent en tête en un flot d'images et de son abominable.

Son souffle se coupa brusquement.

Non, se n'était pas possible ! C'était juste un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar ! Sa famille. Toute sa famille ! Et son frère. Son…. Son horrible frère ! Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. Absolument de tout ! Avec une netteté effrayante ! Écœurante.

Sa tête lui tourna violement avant qu'il ne perde connaissance sous cet assaut de souvenirs monstrueux et bouleversant pour un si petit garçon.

-

* * *

**oOo ... Plus tard dans la même journée ... oOo**

* * *

-

Sasuke se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait encore comateux mais moins qu'avant. Son mal de tête était un peu parti. Tant mieux.

Il papillonna lentement des yeux et vie trouble. En faite c'était pour ne pas dire qu'il ne voyait quasiment rien. Il paniqua légèrement. Cela lui était déjà arriver de voir louche mais cette fois c'était vraiment sombre **ET** trouble.

Allait-il devenir aveugle ?

Il entendit des pas de l'autre coté du mur. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se que la porte s'ouvre subitement faisant sursauter le brun de peur. Et si c'était son frère ? Et si….

- « Non d'un renard à neuf queues ! Elle a bien failli m'avoir cette vielle peaux ! » S'exclama la même voix d'enfant que Sasuke eu entendu plus tôt.

La porte se referma doucement.

- « Oh ! T'es réveiller ! C'est super ça ! »

L'inconnu se rapprocha vivement du lit du brun qui tourna sa tête vers lui. Il ne pouvait pratiquement rien distinguer à part une couleur lumineuse et dorée juste devant son regard. Cela devait être la chevelure de l'autre enfant.

Un blond dans ce cas.

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix inquiète.

Sasuke ne répondit même pas. De toute façon sa gorge lui faisait trop mal.

- « Tu m'entends pas ? » demanda une fois de plus le petit, un peu plus inquiet.

Sasuke ne fit même pas un geste pour lui démontrer le contraire. Il ne faisait que regarder cette tache ensoleillée autour des ténèbre.

- « Oh non ! C'est dommage ! Je connais pas le langage des signes. De toute façon même si je le voulais j'aurais beaucoup trop de mal à… _Voir_ les signes que je devrais faire… Bon, comment faire pour… heum… communiquer ensemble ?… Rah, ça vas être difficile ! »

Sasuke leva inconsciemment sa main vers la tache de couleur dorée qui était devant lui. Sa petite main blanche toucha doucement cette source lumineuse.

Le blond arrêta immédiatement de parler tout seul. Il laissa la main du brun voyager sur ses cheveux.

- « Le soleil…. » murmura d'une voix rauque Sasuke avant de tousser à cause de l 'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Le blond fut assez rapide. Il posa sa main un peu partout sur la commode à coté du lit pour pouvoir trouver une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un verre qu'il remplit un peu avant de le tendre verre l'autre enfant qui grimaçait de douleur, une main sur son ventre. L'autre bras étant plâtré.

- « Tiens, bois de l'eau. Sa te fera du bien. »

Le blond mis avec douceur une de ses mains derrière la tête de Sasuke et approcha le verre du visage du brun. Il toucha tous d'abord de son pouce le bas du visage du petit pour y trouver le menton et une fois trouver, il remonta lentement verre la bouche de celui-ci pour enfin laisser penchez le verre d'eau entre les lèvres de l'enfant. S'il n'avait pas fait cela il aurait sans doute arroser n'importe comment Sasuke en ne trouvant pas la bouche.

L'Uchiha bu lentement, difficilement. Une fois fini il détourna la tête faisant comprendre au blond qu'il n'en voulait plus.

L'inconnu reposa délicatement le verre sur la commode, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu peux parlé ! C'est trop super ! Alors, comment tu vas ? Ta pas trop mal ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Ta faim ? Tu dois sûrement avoir faim. Moi, j'ai toujours faim. Mais la nourriture de l'hôpital est trop pas bonne. Tu devrais voir ça. Non, en faite, tu ne devrais pas. Tu risquerais de mourir. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Hé mais au faite, tu t'appel comment ? Tu viens d'où ? Et pourquoi tu es ici ? Comment ça ce fait que personne n'est là pour ton réveille ? Hein ? C'est triste non ? Moi je dis que c'est triste et méchant. Tes parents sont où ? Ils font quoi ? C'est pas gentil de pas venir te voir alors que tu vas pas bien. Moi je serais triste. Mais tant fait pas, je suis là, moi ! On vas devenir des am- » blablata le petit avec enthousiasme.

- « Tais toi. » dit sur un ton froid mais calme Sasuke, la tête toujours tourner de l'autre coté, face au mur blanc.

Cela eu pour effet de stopper instantané le flot de paroles du blond qui referma sa bouche et la rouvrit mais ne savant plus quoi dire, baissa alors la tête en se tortillant les doigts.

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que le blond recommença à parler mais cette fois sans grand enthousiasme.

- « Tu… tu sais, je … Je voulais juste… que tu ne sois pas tout seul en te réveillant. Mais… tu vois, je… Enfin, je voulais juste… Juste… Je croix que… » le blond soupira de désarrois « Je croix que je vais te laisser tranquille hein ?… Tu dois être fatiguer. »

Un nouveau petit silence lui répondit.

- « Bon bah…. À plus tard, hein. » Déclara sur un ton triste le blond avant de partir de la chambre en ferment doucement la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke resta pendant un long moment couchez sur son lit. Peut-être pendant quelques minutes ou bien pendant des heures. Il n'en savait rien et s'en contre fichait complètement. Sa famille n'était plus qu'un souvenir, bien qu'il ne si faisait pas du tout.

Son clan n'existait plus.

Et… Son frère était un véritable assassin au sang glacer. Un… tueur, meurtrier, criminel… Sans aucune pitié aucune. Vraiment.

L'enfant frissonna.

Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en boule sans se faire mal au ventre pour parvenir à se réchauffer un temps soit peu. Des l'armes coulèrent le long de ses joues laiteuse. Il ferma fortement les yeux mais elles se déversaient toujours autant. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et entrecouper de sanglots. Ses pleures se répercutèrent dans la chambre trop vide et blanche.

Pourquoi son grand frère avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ?

Il était seul maintenant. Tout seul. Personne pour le consoler. Personne pour l'aider.

_Mais tant fait pas, je suis là, moi !_

Le souffle de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa gorge en se rappelant les paroles du petit blond.

_Je voulais juste… que tu ne sois pas tout seul en te réveillant._

Un soleil. A chaque réveille.

_À plus tard, hein._

Non, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment tout seul.

_Tout ira bien, petit. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Oui, tout ira bien. C'est ce que la dame lui avait dit, non ?

_Reste avec nous._

Pour le moment, c'était de toute façon tout se que le petit brun pouvait faire.

Rester ici.

Ses pleures se stoppèrent. Il renifla un peu et se détendit. Son père lui disait toujours qu'un Uchiha en était véritablement un qu'à partir du moment où celui-ci parvenait à garder ses émotions discrètes, voir pour certain moment _totalement imperceptible_. Voilà ce que représenter quelqu'un de fort d'esprit. Bien sur, Sasuke n'avait que 7ans, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Mais il se promit à lui-même que plus tard il y surviendrait sans échec. Il saura rester impassible.

Comme ça, son père sera fier de lui… de là où il est.

Un petit sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Tout d'un coup son ventre grogna. Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il meure de faim. Ce qui était étrange car des qu'il pensait à de la nourriture son ventre remuer désagréablement comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir. Son esprit n'avait pas faim du tout, mais se n'était manifestement pas le cas de son corps.

Il soupira.

Bien… comment faire pour faire savoir aux infirmières qu'il était réveillé et _surtout_ que son ventre criait famine ?

D'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir mal un peu partout.

Il n'avait encore jamais était dans un hôpital, il ne savait donc pas comment faire pour appeler de l'aide. Ce qui était énervant, surtout qu'il se sentait de nouveau fatiguer.

Pleurer ne lui faisait jamais de bien.

Il soupira encore une fois.

_Tu veux quelque chose ? Ta faim ? Tu dois sûrement avoir faim. Moi, j'ai toujours faim._

Sur le coup, Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du dire au blond d'appeler une infirmière avant de partir.

_Mais la nourriture de l'hôpital est trop pas bonne. Tu devrais voir ça. Non, en faite tu ne devrais pas. Tu risquerais de mourir. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

Elle était si mauvaise que ça, cette nourriture ?

La porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit sur une femme que bien sûr, Sasuke ne voyait pas ou vraiment pas bien.

Elle avait une poitrine vraiment généreuse, de longs cheveux tenus par deux queues de cheval jusqu'à épaule, d'un blond moins brillant que le petit blond.

- « Tiens, notre petit patient est réveillé. » fut tout se que dit la jeune femme avant de mètre sa main sur le front se Sasuke. « Plus de fièvre mais il ne vos mieux pas tenter le diable… Alors… » Soupira la blonde « Comment te sens-tu, petit ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler. C'était peut-être puéril mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il était un enfant têtu et fier. Mais surtout… Il avait… Quelque chose _bloquait_.

Tsunade ne sent formalisa pas. Après tout, ce petit était passé par bien des choses. Et pas n'importe les quelles ! Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il devait être en état de choc et ne voulait plus parler à personne. Se qui ne l'étonnait guère. C'était au contraire plutôt réconfortant car si le petit aurait agis autrement, du genre : un grand sourire, les yeux remplis de joie, _**ça**_, ça lui aurait fait presque peur.

- « Bien… Fait moi juste comprendre si tu aimerais avoir certaine chose. » Sollicita-t-elle alors.

Un gros gargouillement lui répondit et elle sourit malicieusement. Sasuke rougie complètement et de sa main libre remonta la couverture sur son visage jusqu'a se que l'on ne voient plus que quelques mèches de cheveux noir de jais.

Le femme rie doucement de cet embarra. Elle trouvait ça, absolument mignon. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à haute voie. Il en valait de sa réputation de méchante femme super stricte. Bien qu'elle faisait quelque écart envers un certain petit blond bruyant et bavard.

- « Ok. Tu dois avoir faim. Tu as dormi pendant toute une journée. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que tu es ici. Enfin, presque deux jours. Il fera bientôt nuit. Je t'apporte ton plat. Par contre, dit moi seulement si tu vas bien. Tu as juste à hocher la tête. »

Sasuke sortit un peu sa tête de sous la couverture et hocha affirmativement. Il allait bien.

- « Tant mieux. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

Cette fois Sasuke ne fit aucun signe. La blonde partit calmement vers la sortie.

Quand Sasuke se sentit un peu moins tendu et gêné il se débarrassa légèrement de la couverture. Quelques minutes plus tard Tsunade revint avec un plateau repas composer d'une petite salade de carottes comme entrée, du blanc de poulet rôti, une purée de pomme de terre, et en dessert une compote de pomme et un verre d'eau.

C'est se que lui dit l'adulte. Car elle avait remarqué qu'il avait un problème de vue. Ce qu'elle allait voir un peu plus tard. Elle était son médecin personnel. Ce fut elle-même qui se désigna pour cette tache. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas pour quel raison elle sent était sentit obliger et… d'une certaine façon… attirer. C'était aux infirmières de faire se genre de travail. Son boulot à elle, c'était les opérations, les diagnostiques, les consultations, et un peu plus, mais pas de servir à manger aux patients. Et puis… De toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment.

Elle nourrit le brun qui ronchonnait dans sont coin tout en aillant l'air supérieur et impassible. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cette situation. Voir même pas du tout en vue de son comportement.

Cela dura environ trente minutes avant que la porte entrebâiller ne s'ouvre sur un petit blond se cachant derrière c'elle-ci.

Il avait l'air embarrasser et indécis à entrée dans la chambre ou bien à repartir.

- « Naruto ? Que fais-tu encore ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de manger dans ta chambre ? » S'irrita légèrement la blonde alors que Sasuke regardait encore une fois cette luminosité qu'émaner les cheveux du blond.

Le petit rougie et baissa la tête. Mais il entra tout de même dans la chambre en referment lentement la porte. Il tortilla ensuite son grand pull bleu marine d'une manière embarrasser.

- « Je… je voulais juste… voir si on s'occuper de lui… et… Et aussi, s'il allait bien. Je m'inquiétais. C'était pour savoir. Parce qu'il avait pas l'air d 'aller bien et… Heu… et… et voilà. » Se défendit timidement le blond.

Tsunade sourit à cette vue. Naruto était toujours aussi gentil. Et cela, malheureusement, presque personne n'en était à en pensé de même. Son visage se rembruni.

- « Bien. Comme tu peux le voir, il va bien. Enfin, mieux que quand il est arrivé ici. »

- « H-ha…. Heum… d'accord. C'est génial, hein ! Bon… je vais…. Dans ma chambre alors. » Annonça Naruto et pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Tout d'un coup il releva sa tête est regarda droit vers le visage de Sasuke, d'un air déterminer.

- « J'espère que tu iras mieux. Il faux que tu reprennes des forces ! Comme ça, je te montrerais plein de trucs super marrant que l'on fera partout dans l'hôpital. On vas s'amusé, c'est sur ! Donc… Guéris toi vite mais pas trop parce que sinon tu… Tu partira de l'hôpital et… enfin bref… Guérit toi vite, hein ! »

Naruto s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit Sasuke parler de sa voix toujours aussi calme, presque ennuyer.

- « Uchiha… Sasuke. »

Naruto se retourna vers le brun.

- « Sasuke ? » se dit-il pour lui-même et à haute voix « … Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… » Répéta-t-il ensuite avant de sourire béatement. « C'est bon, je le retiendrais facilement ! Uchiha Sasuke ! Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Tsunade écouta et regarda l'échange entre les deux enfants avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Hé bien, une amitié allait certainement se forger entre ses deux là. C'était sur !

- « Je reviens demain matin… Sasuke. Bonne nuit ! » S'exclama avec joie le blond en sautillant presque vers la sortie.

Sasuke sourit presque de la joie que m'était le blond dans sa voix.

- « Je crois bien que Naruto t'aime beaucoup, petit. Non, en faite, j'en suis sur. » Affirma Tsunade.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, son regard perdu dans le vide. De toute façon il ne voyait presque rien. La blonde soupira et se leva pour aller rendre le plateau repas. Quand elle posa sa main sur la poigner elle entendit le brun doucement murmurer.

- « Le soleil… Il est comme le soleil. »

Tsunade ne se retourna pas mais ce contenta de sourire aux paroles du petit.

Il semblerait que ces deux là feront sans doute bouger les choses. Du moins, elle l'espérait vraiment… pour l'avenir et le bonheur du blond surtout.

Les choses ne faisaient que commencer.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle voulut s'occuper à 100 d'Uchiha Sasuke. Des la 1ère rencontre devant l'ambulance. Elle _savait _et _ressentait_ quelque chose.

Et elle suivait toujours son intuition. Son instinct ne la trompait jamais ! ( à part quant il s'agit des jeux de monnaie).

Elle ne savait pas à qu'elle points elle avait raison.

Mais cela… elle ne le découvrira que bien des années plus tard.

-

* * *

**TBC... A SUIVRE !  
**

* * *

- 

Voiliii ! Voilaaaa !

Une nouvelle fanfic mais sur Naruto cette fois. Et c'est ma toute **1ère sur Naruto**.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Vraiment. Mais je n'ais pas de bêta lectrice pour me corriger. Donc bah… faut cligné des yeux pour faire comme si vous n'avez rien vue. Jouez les jeux lol.

Si certaine ou certain veulent bien m'aider il n'y a pas du tout de problème.

* * *

Alors petit Quizz de fin de chapitre :

1 : - Qu'elle est le problème _physique_ de Naruto ?

2 : - Du coup, comment se fait-il que Naruto dit pourvoir _voir_ Sasuke ? (AÏ, question difficile hein ? lol)

J'espère que le début de ma fanfic t'as plût. J'ai peur d'avoir fait les choses un peu trop… _Drama_. Bon, sa dépend de votre avis.

J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic sur Sasuke et Naruto ensemble et en français donc, je mis suis mise.

* * *

**Elle vous plait ou pas ? (é.è)**

**Une petite review pour me le faire savoir ?**

_(Juste en bas de cette fenêtre, clik sur le bouton « __**GO**__ », une petit fenêtre s'ouvre, mais y ton pseudo et voilà !)_

En tout cas merci d'avoir lus. C'est super gentil de votre part.

Bisou et à plus tard pour la suite.

**Akina-bou**


	2. Au reveille, le soleil

**Auteur :** ... Akina-bou

**Un énorme MERCIIII à :**_ Pandanoux_ , **Sabaku no Tsumetai **, _EyPi_ , **Murasaki-kun** , _Osi-chan_ , **kaisui** , _buzame_ ,** vivi** , rim999 , **Raziel The SoulEater** , _oOYumiOo_ .

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements.** Quant aux réponses que vous m'avez donné, elles sont toutes bonnes. BRAVOOO ! Chui fière ! Oh faite merci aussi à **buzame** pour m'avoir fais rappeler un petit détail sur le terme Yaoi et Slash, et aussi à** Pandanoux **pour m'avoir fais remarquer que c'était **Ts**unade et non pas **St**unade. Je n'avais pas fais attention alors que je le savais déjà. Chui nul lol ;p

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**$  
**

**oOo ... Ton regard posé sur moi ... oOo**

**$  
**

* * *

**$  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Au réveille, le soleil.**

**$  
**

* * *

- « C'est une supposition qu'il ne faut pas mettre à l'écart… Vous avez raison Tsunade-sensei. » 

- « Sache que j'ai toujours raison pour se genre de chose, Kabuto. » dit d'un ton plein de confiance la femme blonde, assise sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Le jeune garçon sourit d'un air désabusé.

- « Mais il reste tout de même quelques éléments capital pour que votre théorie soit pertinente. » repartit t- il alors sur un ton réfléchi.

Tsunade se rassit convenablement sur son siège et croisa ses mains ensembles devant elle, les coudes sur le bureau.

- « Et quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- « Tout d'abord, le démon renard à 9 queues, appeler Kyuubi, devrait être hermaphrodite. Ce qui lui donnerait la possibilité de pouvoir engendrer lui-même sa descendance. Mais… il lui faudrait toutefois, un partenaire pour l'accouplement. De plus, il devrait être dans sa phase mâle-femelle. Nous savons tout les deux que la période des amours se passe au printemps… hors, Kyuubi est apparu en hivers. Ce qui veux dire que quand il a été scellé… il n'était ni en chaleur ni en quête d'un potentiel partenaire. Et que donc, son corps n'était pas encore adapter pour un futur accouplement. Mais d'après ce que vous me dite, et ce dont vous êtes certaine… le Kyuubi serrait réellement hermaphrodite et en plus de cela, il aurait été déjà apte à porter ses renardeaux avant début printemps. C'est bien cela Tsunade-sensei ? »

La femme hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison, et qu'il pouvait ainsi continuer son dialogue.

- « Donc… que faisait-il au porte de notre village il y a 7 ans de cela ? Il recherchait un compagnon, non ? Alors que faisait-il aussi éloigner de son environnement ? »

Tsunade sourit, l'air narquoise et prit à son tour parole.

- « Kyuubi était dans sa période de reproduction. Mais comme tu le sais, les démons renards à neuf, ça ne court pas les rues. Et… » Elle fut couper par le jeune garçon.

- « Mais raison de plus pour ne pas… » Qui fut lui aussi couper par Tsunade qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- « Tais toi donc et écoute ! Ne me coupe pas la parole, Kabuto ! »

- « Bien Tsunade-sensei… Veuillez m'excuser s'il vous plaît. » S'excusa le garçon en remontant ses lunettes de son doigt le long de son nez.

- « Bien… je disais donc que les Kyuubi n'étaient pas beaucoup à peuplé la terre. Nous pouvons les comptés sur les doigts d'une main. Ceci dit, ils peuvent engendrer plusieurs renardeaux en une grossesse. Le nombre varie entre 1 à 4. Dans ce cas, pourquoi sont-ils si peux nombreux ? Tout simplement parce que les petits ainsi que la _mère _doivent bien ce nourrir à leur faim et que, hélas pour eux, vu leur tailles, la nourriture se fait rare et ils doivent partir en quête d'un nouveau terrain. Mais c'est là que se pose de nouveau problèmes car toute une famille, qui ce compose d'une mère et de ses enfants, son obligatoirement repérable par n'importe qui. Ils ont donc plusieurs soucis dans ce cas là :

_**1**_ – Les civiles et Ninjas les repèrent facilement vu leurs tailles et le bruit qu'ils produisent ainsi que les tueries à leur passage. Les démons ce font en conséquence pourchassé… et parfois les Ninjas arrivent à les tuer mais plus particulièrement à les scellé.

_**2**_- Les Kyuubi restant mâles pendant la saison des amour sont de véritable tueur des qu'il voient d'autre renardeaux que les leurs. Grâce à leurs odora ils peuvent distinguer s'ils ont le même sang que lui, sinon ils tuent immédiatement les nouveaux nés. Puis lors de la prochaine période de reproduction ils pourront s'accouplé avec Kyuubi dont les nourrissons ont été tué. C'est ce qui arrive le plus souvent. Les renardeaux on un taux de mortalité de 70, à cause des autres mâles.

_**3**_ - La mère devient la cible immédiate de tout Ninjas au alentour. Un démon renard fait beaucoup de ravage. Même quand il est seul. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. En compagnie de ses petits elle devient bien plus monstrueuse. Tout d'abord pour protéger ses nouveau-nées mais aussi pour les nourrir convenablement. Une fois la mère assassiner, les nourrissons sont très faibles sans cette protection. Ils se font de ce faite tuer ou alors ils meurent dans les semaines qui suivent.

Voilà les trois raisons principales du taux anormal de mortalité chez les Kyuubi. Tuer ou être tué. Ce sont leurs lois. Ainsi que la notre. Sur 3 Kyuubi en phase mâle-femelle ayant conçu leurs descendant, donc un nombre approximative de 9 petits en tout, il n'en reste au finale que 2 voir 3. Le problème est que même après leur survie pendant leur période de petits nourrissons, ils ce battent ensuite entre eux pour avoir leur propre territoire.

Maintenant revenons en au sujet principale de notre discutions. Notre Kyuubi était déjà à la recherche d'un compagnon pour s'accoupler. Il était passé au alentour de notre village par pur hasard. Son but était de s'accoupler et rien de plus. Mais bon, que veux-tu… quand un démon renard voit un petit village cachez, rempli d'humain, il veut ce faire plaisir. C'est plus fort que lui. Donc il attaque. C'est dans sa nature de démon. Bref… les Kyuubi sont devenu aux fil des siècles hermaphrodite car ils devenaient trop peu nombreux et leur instincts de survie ont modifier leurs anatomie. Allant jusqu'à parfaire leur organes interne et externe. »

Le jeune garçon écoutait attentivement les explications de son sensei. Tout semblait correcte et logique mais pourtant… La conclusion qu'il en déduisait était tout de même… un peu…

Tsunade, voyant que son disciple était en pleine réflexion, sourit d'un air taquin.

- « Tu doute encore de mes dires Kabuto. » déclara-t-elle gentiment.

Kabuto remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez ce qui est un signe nerveux chez lui.

- « Non, bien sûr que non Tsunade-sensei. Mais… mais… » Commença doucement l'adolescent presque majeur.

- « Voyons, petit. N'essaye pas de me mentir. Je comprends parfaitement ton incompréhension vis-à-vis de mes arguments ainsi que de mes déductions. C'est vrai que se n'est pas facile à croire, mais… C'est pourtant véridique. Du moins jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

- « Oui, mais tout de même ! Si le Kyuubi a été enfermer dans le corps d'un humain, qu'il soit Ninjas ou pas, il est impossible pour le corps en question de… d'être modifier lui aussi ! Seul le chakra du démon peu lui être serviable. »

- « Faux ! A partir du moment où un démon et enfermer dans un corps vivant, le corps peu être modifier _justement _grâce au chakra. Par exemple le réceptacle du démon peut ce transformer peu à peu en démon lors de combats ou de survit. Les crocs, les griffes, la carrure ainsi que les queues et tout le reste… ! Donc les organes aussi ce transforme. »

Le jeune garçon se rassit bien droit sur son fauteuil. Le visage fort sérieux et à partir de ce moment, conscient d'une chose capital.

- « Mais alors… dans ce cas… cela voudrait dire que… Le réceptacle… A reçu la même capacité que le Kyuubi à pouvoir… »Commença t-il d'une voix lente, les yeux fixé dans ceux de la blonde.

- « La même capacité à pouvoir procrée par lui-même. Oui. Tu as tout comprit. Enfin ! Bravo mon petit Kabuto !» Déclara, les yeux pétillants, Tsunade en buvant son petit verre de Sake, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Cela veut dire que… le porteur du Kyuubi est devenu… Hermaphrodite. Et quand conséquence… si c'est un homme il pourra porter un ou des enfants. Mais c'est… C'est… »

Kabuto était tout retourner par cette constatation.

- « C'est incroyable ? Surprenant ? Inimaginable ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comme quoi, le monde des Ninjas nous caches bien des choses. Surtout en médecine et en combat. » Tsunade sourit encore plus « Dieu, ce que j'aime la médecine ! Je tombe toujours sur des cas incroyable ! C'est fantastique ! Révolutionnaire ! » Elle leva son poing, triomphante « Et c'est moi qui aies découverte ce secret de la nature ! Mouwaha ! »

Kabuto soupira devant l'air un peu gamine de son sensei, néanmoins il était content pour elle mais surtout content qu'elle est bien voulue lui faire part de sa découverte. A lui, un pauvre petit apprenti de 17 ans, sans famille. Cela prouver que la femme devant lui, lui faisait vraiment confiance. Car dans ce métier, des qu'une découverte était faite, tout le monde se battait pour être le 1er à être sur la Une des journaux ainsi que des livres historique qui retrace les grand inventeur et ingénieurs. Il lui serrait facile à lui, de proclamer haut et fort qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle découverte. Mais il aimait beaucoup trop la grande femme blonde qui était comme sa mère et parfois même sa grande sœur et meilleur amie. Alors il se contenta de sourire pour elle.

- « Bravo Tsunade-sensei. Mais… comment avez-vous fais ? »

La blonde le regarda longuement, puis lui sourit.

- « J'ai fait tout un tas de recherche depuis l'arriver de… d'un certain petit blond dans notre hôpital. Des recherches fructueuses. J'ai du faire des échographies de son corps et plein d'autres procédées qui mon franchement épuiser mentalement et quant à lui… et bien… c'est une véritable pile électrique donc, cela ne la pas déranger de faire tout ça. De toute façon il est encore trop jeune pour réellement comprendre ce qui l'entoure. Bien que… parfois… je doute. Il est malin et intelligent, même si au premier abord ont ne le dirait pas... Peut-être même pas du tout. Il garde toujours son sourire joyeux et sa voix tellement… bruyante, mais si chaleureuse et …»

- « Tu… l'aime beaucoup. » déclara alors avec un sourire presque attendrit Kabuto.

Tsunade se reprit bien vite. Elle toussa faussement l'air dégager.

- « Oui bon… là n'est pas la question. Comme tu l'as compris, il peut donc porter ses enfants lui-même, mais pour cela, il lui faudrait un compagnon et qu'ils fassent… les choses … naturellement. » Finit-elle par dire.

- « Il n'y aura pas de complications ? » demanda Kabuto.

- « Non. Enfin… du moins, pas que j'en sache. J'ai tout étudier et calculé. Tout devrait bien ce passer. De toute façon j'ai encore des années devant moi pour réellement tout savoir. Il est encore jeune. Et de plus, peut-être qu'il ne passera pas dans sa phase mâle-femelle, mais restera en phase mâle. Ce qui serait tout de même un peu… Dommage de mon avis. (Nda : de mon avis aussi lol, si quelqu'un me suis, non, personne ?) Mais bon, ainsi vas la vie. Qui vivras, verra. Pour le moment il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne comprends pas parfaitement dans l'organisme qui gère le chakra du Kyuubi. »

- « Qu'elle est le problème ? » demanda Kabuto.

- « Le Kyuubi envoi un petit concentré de chakra dans une partie du corps du porteur. Et cela m'intrigue. »

- « Qu'elle partie ? »

- « Les yeux. » déclara Tsunade, avec un doigt sous le menton.

- « Les yeux ? » répéta Kabuto, lui aussi songeur. « Mmmh… Pour qu'elle raison ? »

Tsunade sembla bien plus sérieuse tout d'un coup. Elle regarda la photo d'un de ses patient qui dépasser de son tas de paperasse sur son bureau. Elle retira le dossier et l'ouvrit entièrement sur la photo du malade.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- « Je… J'ai sans doute une petite idée. Mais… Hmmmh… Il faut que j'y travail. » Elle parla doucement, comme à elle-même. « Il peut le voir. C'est se qu'il m'a dit, non ?… Bien… Il faut que je sache pourquoi et comment. »

Kabuto ne comprenait plus trop. La blonde marmonnait toute seule derrière son dossier.

- « Tsunade-sensei ? » appela-t-il.

- « Bien, très bien… Je n'ais plus que quelque mois devant moi avant qu'il ne part, enfin guérit, et que je comprenne comment mon petit blond peut le **voir, **lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. » Parla à elle-même la blonde.

- « De qui parlez-vous Sensei ? » demanda Kabuto, un peu perdu.

- « Oh, tu verra bien par toi-même. » ne fit que répondre Tsunade.

* * *

$

Une douce chaleur enveloppait Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. C'était apaisant. Il ne pensait même plus à toutes ses blessures. En faite, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se réveiller. Il aimait beaucoup les moments entre le sommeil et le réveille.

Il se sentait plané.

Tranquille, au chaud.

Mais pourtant... quelque chose le gêna au bout d'un petit moment. Il entendait comme un petit murmure non loin de lui.

Il grogna légèrement et écouta plus attentivement.

« Comme deux enfants perdu...

C'est comme ça qu'on c'est connus...

Amis au tout début...

Amoureux nous somme devenus...

La liberté nous à guider...

C'est comme ça, que j'aime penser...

Amour ou amitié...

Nous serons pour toujours lier...

Je t'aime mon bien aimer...

Je te le dis sans être gêné...

Car c'est la pure vérité...

Je t'aime et je t'aimerais... pour l'éternité...»

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait ouvrir ou non les yeux. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune gène, après tout, il n'avait pas espionner un certain petit blond qui se tenait actuellement sur le coté droit de son lit. Il avait juste entendu Naruto chanter tout seul. Pas de quoi en être gêné. Oui mais... les paroles de cette petite chanson étaient un peu... heu... un peu...

- « Je sais que tu es réveillé Sasuke.» déclara sur un ton calme mais content le petit blond avec un sourire.

Sasuke ouvrit finalement les yeux. Sa vue toujours aussi trouble et sombre. Il tourna sa tête vers le blond.

- « Comment ? » demanda t-il d'une manière presque ennuyer.

Naruto sourit encore plus.

- « Ta respiration avait changer. Je fais très attention aux sons que je peux entendre. J'ai l'ouie très fine. » Il était fier de ça « T'as entendu ma chanson ? Je l'ais inventé quelques jours avant que tu n'arrives. J'avais fait un rêve trop bizarre et quand je m'étais réveillé BOUM ! Elle m'est venue comme ça ! » Il claqua des doigts « Tsunade ma dit qu'elle était très jolie et que c'était vraiment bien pour un enfant comme moi. Et toi, tu la trouves comment ma chanson ? »

Naruto se tortillait toujours les doigts avec ses vêtements des qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Et c'est se qu'il fit à ce moment là. Il espérait vraiment que le brun aimait sa petite chanson.

Sasuke ne dit rien pendants un moment et Naruto devint de plus en plus angoisser.

Alors, il aimait ou pas ? Il l'aimait ? Oui ? Non ? Il aimait pas ? Mais qu'il parle ! Le blond allait devenir fou à cette allure. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 bonnes minutes qu'il attendait une réponse. Finalement il fut bien parti pour dire quelque chose d'autre quand le brun répondit enfin d'une voix indifférente bien qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le blond depuis qu'il les a ouverts.

- « Tu as quel age ?»

Ok, Naruto ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse qui était en faite une question. Bien qu'il voulait avoir une réponse pour sa chanson, il préféra répondre au brun.

- « 7ans.»

Sasuke le regarda toujours aussi placidement.

- « Alors tu mens. » déclara posément celui-ci.

Naruto fit de gros yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

- « Je mens ? De quoi ? Je mens sur mon age ? »

- « Pas sur ton age, crétin. La chanson... elle n'est pas de toi. »

Alors là, sur le coup Naruto s'énerva, ses joue devenant rose, les lèvres pincées.

Comment Sasuke pouvait-il le traité de crétin et en plus lui dire qu'il était un menteur ?!

- « Crétin toi même, d'abord ! Et chui pas un menteur ! C'est **MA** chanson. **La mienne** ! T'as compris ? C'est moi qui les faite tout seul ! **TOUT - SEUL-HEUUU ! **Si tu me crois pas t'as cas demande à Tsunade. Na ! »

Et Naruto bouda dans son coin les bras croisé sur son petit torse, la bouche ramener vers l'avant, les sourcils froncer.

Si Sasuke avait eu à ce moment là, la possibilité de bien distinguer le blond, alors il en aurait sans doute ri l'air légèrement moqueur. MAIS... après les paroles du petit blondinet, il se disait que peut-être... c'était-il trompé ? Que Naruto ne lui avait pas mentit ?

Rohhh, et puis il en avait déjà marre ! Il venait tout juste de ce réveiller et il était déjà fatiguer par le blond. Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était guérir, manger, dormir et... et surtout ce laver le corps. Oh, oui, un bon bain, bien chaud, ensuite un bon petit repas et...

- « ... les méchant... parle même plus avec lui, voilà... pu mon ami... »

Sasuke entendait Naruto marmonner tout seul dans son coin. Il soupira devant son... _ami_ ?... non, devant se blond trop bavard et bruyant qui jouer au bébé.

- « Naruto... » appela t-il dans un soupir lasse.

Le blond ne se retourna même pas vers lui.

- « Naruto... » Appela t-il encore, la voix légèrement agacer.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants boudeur et tout le temps en train de pleurer pour un rien. Lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus comme ça. Son père était beaucoup trop strict pour lui permettre d'être un enfant... un peu plus... naturel, si l'ont peu dire. Du coup, des que Sasuke voyait un autre enfant (de son age surtout) bouder ou pleurer, il était énervé sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que, lui, n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de... d'innocence.

- « Te cause plus, à toi. » lui répondit enfin Naruto toujours sans se retourner.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Alors que fait tu encore dans ma chambre ? »Demanda t-il encore plus irriter.

Naruto se tendit d'un coup. Il se tortilla les doigts dans son pyjama orange et jaune.

- « Bah... bah... c'est parce que... heu, parce que tu... **Bon, t'as gagné !** Je te cause toujours, c'est bon ! » S'exclama sur un ton de perdant le blond en se rapprochant du lit où le brun était coucher.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir content ou au contraire anéantit. Se n'était pas mieux pour lui et sa santé mentale de ne pas avoir le blond autour de lui ?

Il soupira encore un fois et ferma les yeux.

- « Tes fatiguer ? Quoi, déjà ? Mais tu viens juste de te réveiller ! C'est pas normale ! Tu veux que j'appel une infirmière ? Hein ? Tu veux ? » Demanda, inquiet, Naruto.

Sasuke grimaça. Oui, il aurait sans doute préféré que le blond ne le _"cause"_ plus.

- « T'as mal ? Oh non ! Tu dois souffrir ! Tsunade ma dit tout se que tu avais comme blessures. C'est incroyable que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt ! Une infirmière, vite. Bouges pas, je vais aller en chercher une, d'accord ? Tu bouges pas, hein ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

- « Dobe ! »S'énerva vraiment Sasuke en rouvrant les yeux.

De toute façon, comment bouger avec tout se qu'il avait ? Le blond était vraiment stupide.

Naruto s'arrêta, la main sur la poigné de la porte, prêt à partir chercher de l'aide.

- « Quoi ? » demanda le blond, n'ayant pas fait attention, trop paniqué et inquiet pour le brun.

- « Je vais bien. » répondit Sasuke sans répéter se qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Naruto hésita entre appeler tout de même de l'aide ou faire confiance au brun. Il décida de sa calmer et d'aller se rassoire sur la chaise à coté du lit.

- « Tes sur ? » demanda t-il tout de même.

Sasuke grogna.

- « Ok, ok, j'ai compris. » Dit alors Naruto avec un sourire crispé au visage.

Un petit silence se plaça entre les deux petits. Naruto ne pouvait pas se taire pendant aussi longtemps. Il gigota sur sa chaise.

Au bout de 5 ou 7 minutes il n'y tient plus.

- « T'as pas faim, toi ? Moi, j'ai toujours faim. Ha, mais ça, tu le sais déjà... heum... il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ? J'aime bien quand il fait beau. Par contre quand il pleut... h-ha ha... c'est... c'est autre chose. »

Naruto baissa d'un ton.

Il avait semblé à Sasuke que le blond venait de se rappeler quelque chose de pas très réjouissant. Il préféra ne rien dire.

- « Mais, qu'est ce que fait la vielle ? Je meurs de faim, moi ! Elle est passé hier soir dans ma chambre après t'avoir donner à manger, et elle m'a dit que ce matin ce sera elle qui le ferait, encore une fois. Alors je lui ai di que je mangerais moi aussi avec toi. C'est cool, hein ? » S'extasia Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke remarqua que le blond changer vite de sujet.

« _**Cool**__ ? Non, je ne pense pas que se soit "__**cool**__" de t'avoir autour de moi encore plus longtemps_ » pensa Sasuke, mais il ne dit rien, pour ne pas blesser le blond.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que celui-ci recommence à bouder. Surtout pas. C'était beaucoup trop irritant d'après lui.

- « Mmpf. » répondit il d'un air ennuyer.

Il commençait à avoir mal au dos à force de rester coucher sans bouger.

Son ventre lui faisait encore mal, mais il ne disait rien. Son bras le lançait par moment et sa tête... et bien, à parement tout allait bien pour elle. Elle n'avait pas grand chose de grave bien qu'elle était bandé et lui faisait tout de même un peu mal quand il l'a bouger un peu trop.

Il se sentait faible ainsi. Et il détestait ça. Il avait toujours rêver d'être plus fort que... qu'une certaine personne. Comme ça, son père aurait été fier de lui. Mais... ironie du sort, il se retrouvait incapable de se mettre debout ou même assis. Il était coucher sur un lit d'hôpital encore plus faible qu'a son habitude. Un cauchemar pour lui.

Un véritable cauchemar.

- « ... Et donc elle était super énerver et ma donner la fesser du siècle ! Je n'ais même pas pu m'asseoir pendant des heures tellement j'avais mal. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle me frappait. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça. C'était pas bien méchant ! Et en plus j'étais petit. Je devais avoir seulement 4 ou 5 ans. Bon d'accord, c'était ya pas longtemps mais j'étais pas aussi intelligent que maintenant, hein ? Non, vraiment, c'était la 1ere fois qu'elle était aussi effrayante à voir. Elle ne plaisantait plus du tout ! Je ne l'ais plus jamais vue comme ça, depuis. Et encore heureux ! Mes fesses me font encore mal, rien que dit pensé. » Raconta Naruto en se frottant ses fesses, un air douloureux au visage.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas écouter et donc ne comprenait pas tout. Qui avait frappé le blond ? Il pensa immédiatement à Tsunade, mais n'osa pas demandait au blond qui était la fille ou femme qui l'avait frapper. Sinon le garçon allait savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté depuis le début et se sentirait sans doute vexé. Ce que le brun ne voulait pas non plus.

- « Mmpf » fut tout se qu'il dit encore une fois.

- « Tu ne m'a pas écouter Sasuke. » déclara alors Naruto en regardant droit vers le visage du brun.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme contrairement à quelques seconds plus tôt. Sasuke le regarda à son tour. Comment le blond pouvait savoir ça ? Et comment faisait-il pour toujours changer d'humeur d'un seul coup ?

- « Tu sais... »Commença Naruto devenant un peu plus sérieux « Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui aime ennuyer les autres. Surtout s'ils sont fatiguer et blesser. Et encore plus, si c'est personnes ne m'aime pas. Se qui est sans doute ton cas... j'ai raison, ne ? »

Naruto sourit tristement.

Sasuke regarda fixement la tache de couleur dorée à ses cotée mais ne dit rien pour répondre au blond.

Naruto soupira et se frotta les yeux, l'air fatiguer à son tour.

- « Comme le dit Tsunade "_ Un de plus, ou un de moins, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence "_ Le problème c'est que... avec, moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je dois te dire quelque chose Sasuke... tu vas te moquer de moi mais je m'en fiche maintenant. Je… Je n'ais pas d'amis... pas du tout. Pourtant cet hôpital a beaucoup d'enfants. Mais... Je ne suis pas... enfin _pas vraiment_... comme les autres. C'est ce que tout le monde dit partout où je passe. C'est peut-être parce que je suis... aveugle, ne ? »

Naruto ri tristement en baissant la tête vers ses mains qu'il ne voyait pas.

- « Non, en faite, je sais depuis... depuis quelque temps que se que je pensais au début était faux. Se n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle... c'est pour autre chose. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai beau demander à Tsunade, elle ne veux rien me dire à part " _Ne les écoute pas Naruto_". Mais, moi... je veux savoir ! Je veux avoir des amis. Je veux être... ton ami. Des que je suis entré dans cette chambre en suivant Tsunade pendant qu'elle visitait ses patients... je... j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre... et quand je t'ais vue... j'étais complètement... complètement surpris et émerveiller ! Je pouvais te voir ! »

Ont aurai presque pu dire que Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte de ce que ça fais. Je n'ais jamais rien vu depuis que je suis née. Et tout d'un coup je vois quelque chose d'autre que, le "_noir_" comme vous l'appelez, vous qui prouvez voir des couleurs. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça ce fais. C'est impossible, non ? Mais je suis sur de réellement te voir. Tes cheveux, ton visage, tes mains. Ton corps est... il est... je ne sais pas comment dire... je ne le vois pas aussi bien que ton visage. Je ne vois _bien_, que les parties où ta peau est visible. Le reste c'est... je sais pas... quand on ne vois pas bien, ont di flou ou trouble, hein ? Et bien ça doit être ça. Ton corps est trouble, mais pas le reste. Tu es la seule chose que je peux voir donc... je... tu es comme... Comme ... ma lumière non ? h-ha ha »

Naruto ri encore une fois tristement.

- « C'est bon, tu peux te moquer de moi maintenant. »

Sasuke ne voulait pas du tout rire. A quoi cela servait de se moquer des autres sur ce genre de sujet. Sa mère le lui avait souvent répété, bien qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Sasuke remua. Il se sentait heureux d'être la "_lumière_" de quelqu'un et en même temps triste pour le blond. Il ce permit un petit sourire et leva sa main vers les cheveux lumineux du blond.

Il voulait faire un effort et il allait le faire.

Naruto remonta vivement son visage quand il sentit la petite main blanche caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il en eu presque les larmes au yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Personne, pas même Tsunade, ne lui avait passé aussi doucement ses mains sur lui. Le blond se sentit vivant et une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps.

- « Si je suis ta lumière... alors toi, Naruto... tu es mon soleil. » déclara sur un ton calme Sasuke alors qu'au fond de lui il se sentait étrangement content.

Naruto ses yeux lui piquaient. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit, puis du gauche et se fut toute une cascade qui suivit. Il n'avait encore jamais était aussi heureux. Son coeur se gonflait de joie. Un immense sourire vint fleurir sur ses petites lèvres roses. Il commença à renifler en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à se son.

- « Par contre arrête de pleurer et on sera des... amis. » déclara t-il sans méchanceté.

Le blond s'empressa de séchez ses larmes avec son grand pyjama orange et jaune. Il passa plusieurs fois ses deux petites mains sur ses yeux rougie et fini par sourire encore plus qu'il le pouvait encore.

- « C'est bon ! Je pleure plus ! On est des amis maintenant, ne ? Ne ? » S'excita Naruto en sautillant sur sa chaise, sa voix encore un peu rauque après avoir pleurer.

Sasuke sourit pour la 1ère fois d'un véritable sourire, depuis qu'il était arrivé en urgence à l'hôpital.

Il tendit sa main vers le blond.

- « Tu vois ma mains ? » demanda t-il, le blond hocha vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation, quand Sasuke vit ça, il continua à parler « Et bien dans ce cas, prend là et nous serons enfin de vrais amis. »

Naruto attrapa presque violement la petite main pour la serrée dans la sienne. Il était si heureux. Il avait enfin un ami. Il ne voulait même plus la lâcher, mais fini par le faire pour applaudir tout seul assis sur sa chaise qui pouvait tourner sur elle même.

Il applaudit à tout rompre en chantant "_ J'ai un ami... et c'est Sasuke... ké ké ké... j'ai un ami... et c'est Sasuke... ké ké ké... j'ai un amis et .._." tout en tournant à sans rendre malade sur sa chaise.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prît de faire ami-ami avec le blond mais il ne le regrettait pas contrairement à se qu'il aurait cru plus tôt. Une partie de lui était contente d'être le seul ami de Naruto. Il en était presque fier. Il se sentait utile. Un sourire vient se déposer sur ses lèvres pâles en entendant la joie du petit blondinet. Et il rit doucement en l'entendant dire _" Beuh, j'ai mal au coeur, vais vomir "_. Sa lui apprendra à tourner comme un fou sur sa chaise.

- « Que ce passe t-il ici ? C'est la fête et ont ne m'a pas invité ? Je suis vexé les enfants. » dit Tsunade en entrent dans la pièce, un sourire au lèvres.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et regarda la pâle lueur qu'émaner les cheveux de la blonde. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître pressé ou mal polit mais il avait faim et il était assez content qu'elle arrive enfin.

Naruto sauta de sa chaise et prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne en la levant dans les air pour qu'elles soient bien visibles.

- « Regarde ! Regarde ! » Cria presque le blond tout sourire « Sasuke et moi on est des amis maintenant. Ta vue ? Ne, ne ? C'est trop super ! »

Les joues de Sasuke rosirent légèrement et il retira prestement sa main en détournant la tête. Naruto ne sans formalisa même pas, encore sur son petit nuage rose.

Tsunade était heureuse pour son petit blond préférer. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'un enfant veuille bien être ami avec le blond. Les parents, qui avaient leur fils ou filles à l'hôpital, leurs interdisaient de s'approcher de Naruto. Et bien entendu, les enfants exécutaient les ordres. Mais la curiosité était un vilain défaut n'est-ce pas ? Alors les enfants s'amuser avec Naruto, hélas... pas de la bonne façon.

Vraiment pas de la bonne façon.

Elle avait déjà vus faire. Les enfants étaient sans doute les plus... horribles. Tout était de la faute des parents. C'est foutu parents ! Rien que dit repenser, Tsunade serra les poings. Combien de fois avait-elle voulus foutre son poing en plein visage d'une mère ou d'un père ou encore, une tante, un oncle ? Combien de fois ? Elle ne les compter même plus.

Les gens pouvaient être tellement méprisable.

Mais il serait très mal vue de frapper la famille d'un patient. Surtout si l'on était un médecin aussi réputé que l'était Tsunade. Donc elle serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser échapper ainsi que les poings pour ne pas frapper. La tentation était parfois trop forte et elle partait alors jouer presque tout son argent dans les machines à jeux.

Elle connaissait Naruto depuis... et bien, depuis toujours. Il avait été un très mignon bébé. Vraiment.

- « Ha… » soupira t-elle doucement en regardant Naruto sautiller partout dans la chambre « Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens. »

Le blond se prit un mur en pleine tête et tomba à la renverse. Une fois à terre il ouvrit de grand yeux, l'air surprit. Puis il porta sa main à son nez qui commençait à saignez. C'est yeux commencèrent à être humide mais il ne pleurerait pas car sinon Sasuke ne voudrait plus être son ami.

Tsunade soupira encore une fois en le voyant. Quant à Sasuke il comprit bien vite en entendant le son du choc ainsi que le silence après ça, que Naruto c'était fait mal. Il soupira lui aussi. Au moins cela avait le mérite d'avoir calmer le petit blond.

- « Viens là Naruto et laisse ta tête vers le haut. Ça devrait passer. Sinon je vais devoir te mettre un bout de mouchoir pour arrêter le saignement. » Lui expliqua la femme.

Naruto leva complètement la tête. Un goût de sang s'infiltra immédiatement dans sa bouche. C'était vraiment pas bon. Il grimaça. Mais ne dit rien.

- « Bon, je vois que vous êtes tout les deux bien réveiller. Dans ce cas, je vous apporte vos plats. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Tsunade partie en referment la porte derrière elle.

Un autre petit silence ce fit encore une fois dans la pièce. Sasuke regardait presque comme toujours la seul chose _ou presque_, qu'il pouvait voir, c'est à dire la chevelure flamboyante du petit blond.

- « Tu t'es fais quoi ? » demanda t-il ensuite sur un coup de tête.

- « Be be suis bris na tête ban be bur. » répondit le blond un doigt pinçant son nez, la tête toujours relever vers le plafond.

- « Si tu veux inventer un langage codé avec moi, tu peux toujours rêver. Parle moi clairement. » Déclara avec ironie le petit brun.

Naruto fronça les sourcilles mais enleva ses doigts de sur son nez.

- « Je veux pas ça. Je t'ais dis que _je me suis pris la tête dans le mur_.»

- « Mmpf. » répondit alors Sasuke.

La porte se rouvrit sur la grande blonde qui prît deux plateaux sur le grand chariot qu'elle avait emmené jusqu'ici.

- « Voilà pour vous messieurs ! » déclara t'elle ensuite.

Naruto senti une odeur malgré son nez blesser, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir senti.

- « Oh, nonnnnn, pas ça ! J'aime pas les choux de Bruxelles. C'est dégoûtant. »

Si Sasuke était étonné que le blond puisse reconnaître aussi vite et facilement les aliments, il n'en laissa rien voir.

- « C'est faux, c'est très bon. Tu ne veux pas être fort et bien grandir ? » Demanda Tsunade qui avait l'habitude des rejets du blond.

- « Si, mais pas avec se genre de nourritures. C'est trop pas bon. Et de toute façon c'est sur que je deviendrais fort comme ça ils arrêterons de me... de... Comme ça je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital. Comme Sasuke qui sortira lui aussi. Se sera trop bien, ne ? Enfin partir pour aller dehors.»

Naruto avait ri doucement.

Tsunade avait toujours le coeur qui se sérer quand Naruto était comme ça. L'air joyeux mais en réalité, triste. Lui qui était si petit. Seulement 7 ans et déjà aussi triste. Mais cette fois quelqu'un était aussi triste que lui, même si cette personne ne laisser rien voir et réagissait autrement pour cacher ses sentiments.

Tsunade posa son regard sur le petit brun qui continuait de regarder Naruto.

Deux enfants perdu...

Cela lui fit rappelé une chanson... Ou est-ce que ?... ah oui, Naruto. C'était Naruto qui lui avait chanté ça il y a quelques jours.

Soudain elle eu une penser assez étrange. Et si c'est deux là devenaient...

Pfff, elle secoua la tête, l'air de se dire _" vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est impossible "_

- « Allez les p'tits. On mange... Sasuke lève un peu ta tête je vais mettre un autres oreillers derrière, comme ça tu pourras mieux manger.»

* * *

**oOo ... Pendant ce temps ... oOo**

* * *

- « C'est ce que j'ai décidé. Je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions » déclara une voix d'homme.

- « Oui, mais tout de même... c'est une grosse charge tu sais... ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois prendre à la légère. Et il vient tout juste de... » Commença une autre voix d'homme.

- « Je sais tout ça Iruka. Ma décision est prise. Je saurais m'occuper de lui. Et puis, là où j'irais vivre lui fera sans doute du bien. »

- « Mais Kakashi ! Te rend-tu compte ? C'est... ce sera trop dur pour lui. Il a déjà perdu toute sa famille et tu veux en plus lui faire quitté son village... sa maison... ses amis... Il ne pourra pas... » Expliqua Iruka, se relevant de sa chaise en plaquant ses mains sur la table du salon.

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'il aimera rester dans une maison où toute sa famille a était assassiner ? Où il y aura trop de mauvais de souvenirs à chaque angle ? Je connais ça, Iruka. Je suis sûr qu'il devrait prendre l'air plutôt que de rester au village. J'ai déjà parlé de tout ça avec Tsunade de toute façon et elle est d'accord avec moi. J'irais voir le petit dans quelques semaines. » Répliqua Kakashi d'un ton calme.

Iruka baissa les épaules et soupira.

Kakashi avait sans doute raison.

- « Bien... je crois comprendre. Combien de temps compte tu rester à l'étranger ? »

- « Quelques années... Je ne sais pas trop. »

Iruka se détourna de l'autre homme aux cheveux argenté.

- « Quelques années, hein. » murmura le brun.

Kakashi se leva à son tour et s'approcha lentement vers lui.

- « Je... j'enverrais des cartes, j'appellerais, je passerais peut-être quelque foi des vacance ici. Ne t'en fais pas. On restera en contacte. C'est sur. » Dit doucement Kakashi en restant à une distance préférable du brun.

Celui-ci laissa un silence tendu planer entre eux deux. Puis soupira encore une fois.

- « Bien sur qu'on restera en contacte. On se connaît depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour rompre notre... notre amitié. C'est normale.» le brun se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le visage de Kakashi.

Un autre silence se fit. Les deux hommes n'osaient plus faire un seul mouvement.

L'air se fit de plus en plus lourde et électrique.

Kakashi s'approcha lentement vers le brun. Mais...

- « J'espère que tu vivras bien là-bas. Pendant... _quelque années_. Comme tu dis. » Indiqua Iruka sur un ton mi-triste, mi-rageur.

Il passa à coté de Kakashi faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher.

Celui-ci serra les poings.

Ils étaient tout les deux tellement... stupide. Où tout simplement... lâche. Oui lâche. Enfin, Kakashi se disait à se moment là, que c'était surtout lui l'imbécile et le plus gros lâche entre eux deux.

C'était lui qui partait, lui qui n'osait pas dire se qu'il voulait dire depuis quelque années au brun.

Quant à Iruka, il se réfugia vers la cuisine en tremblant. Il savait ce qui aurait pu se passé. Il le savait mais ne le voulait pas... pas comme ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas lors des moments d'adieu que les sentiments étaient toujours les plus forts ? Si, et il ne valait mieux pas commencer quoi que ce soit en sachant que la personne qu'on aimé aller partir pendant un délais indéterminé.

Car là... cela ferait beaucoup plus mal... vraiment... plus mal. Avoir goûter au bonheur et ce le voir arracher était quelque chose d'horrible à ressentir. Alors il avait bien fait de... de ne pas laisser faire Kakashi. Pourtant... pourquoi avait-il les yeux humide ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal au niveau de la poitrine ? Pourquoi sa gorge lui serrer douloureusement avec un arrière goût amer ?

Il connaissait les réponses mais... et bien... comme toujours, il ce les refusait.

Il entendit la porte de sa maison se refermer. Il n'y tient plus et s'effondra au sol en essayant de retenir ses pleures, les deux mains contre sa bouche, les yeux fermer.

Il détestait avoir mal de cette manière.

Vraiment. Et il ne souhaiter ça, à personne.

A personne.

Mais le destin était parfois cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors quand deux petits enfants perdus se rencontrent et se lient, comment réagiront t-il, eux, face à la séparation ?

Surtout s'ils ne savent rien pour le moment, et qu'ils n'entendent pas le déclique de la roue qui tourne lentement et cela, pendant encore quelque mois…

Elle tournera presque sans faire de bruit… jusqu'au jour où... Elle s'arrête de tourner et les adieu font mal.

* * *

**TBC... A SUIVRE !**

* * *

$

Voilàààààà

**IMPORTANT :** Pour rassurer certaine personne (surtout "**EyPi**" lol) je tiens à dire que **ma fanfic ne sera en aucun cas, une Death fic.** (_ les personnages pricipaux ne mourons pas _). Je n'aime pas en faire et n'en ferait jamais. C'est trop triste et je suis détestable après en avoir lu une. Je pleure comme une baleine et ensuite j'insulte n'importe qui, qui vient dans ma chambre lol. Bref, pétage de plomb.

**Ensuite concernant la vue de Naruto** hé bien... haha ! Je ne dis rien désolée (ho si peu nihéhéhé). MAIS ... les miracles existe n'est-ce pas ?... hé bien PAS - DANS - MA - FANFIC (Mouwahahahaha...) non, je déconne désolée. Bien sur, que cela existe mais je n'aime pas faire un truc aussi miraculeux, du genre, il retrouve la vue d'un coup, Pouf, comme ça. Je trouve ça super con et pas vraiment... heum... réaliste (parce qu'un démon renard à neuf queues c'est réaliste peut-être ? Vous me direz, mais bon...) **MAIS, MAIS**... Vu que j'aime Naruto **ET** que je ne veux que _**son bonheur**_ (_Lectrices :_ c'est pour ça qu'il souffre dans ta fic ?... _Moi :_ Ouais bon, sa vas hein...) hé bien il aura comme qui dirait un petit coup de chance grâce à... à... NON je dis pas ! Vous verrez plus tard !

* * *

**$  
**

Petit **Quizz** de fin de chapitre (pour voir si vous êtes malignes et malins lol ) :

1 - Avec qui Kakashi part pendant quelques années ? (ho ho)

2 - Que ressentent Kakashi et Iruka l'un pour l'autre ? ( Oh Oh )

3 - Que veux dire Naruto par _" Comme ça je pourrais partir de l'hôpital " _et _" Enfin pouvoir, aller dehors " _?

* * *

**$  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Pandanoux :** Oui, tu as tout à fais raison : je fais trop, mais **vraiment trop**, de fautes. C'est un vrai carnage. Mais je te remercie par contre pour ton encouragement. C'est super gentil ! X) Sa me fais plaisir de savoir que tu es pressé de lire la suite quand Naruto et Sasuke seront plus grand. Encore merci pour ta review. Bisou et j'espère que ce chapitre là, ne ta pas déçu.

**Osi-chan :** Kikooo ! T'as review ma fais vraiment plaisir. Sa donne toujours le sourire de lire des message ou une de tes lectrice te dis : "Alors là, pour une première, je suis bluffé !  
On dirait que t'es un habitué des fics en la lisant... Franchement, c'est super bien écrit, j'adore ton style " C'est trop gentil de me dire tout ça. XD Je suis contente, et tu ne peu pas savoir à quelle point ! Encore mille merci et j'espère que se chapitre nne ta pas déçu. (Je pleure sinon, lol). Bisou

**kaisui : **Hello ! tu as trouvée mon 1ere chapitre trop mimi ? Et bien j'en suis contente, Vraiment. La suite arrivera bientôt. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Bisou et surtout merci de prendre quelque secondes de ton temps pour m'avoir laisser une review, c'est gentil :) Bisou

**buzame : **hello ! Ma fanfic te plaît et j'en suis heureuse. C'est ma toute 1ère sur Naruto et donc sur un anime, alors merci de m'avoir fait rappeler que c'étais plutôt le terme Yaoi (ou shonen-ai, si c'est plus sentimental que… heum... sex) au lieu de Slash. Mais bon, comme tu la dis c'est la même chose (mais pas dans la même langue lol). Encore merci et bisou !

**vivi : **hé bé non. Tu ne t'es pas tromper petite vivi. :) Naruto est bien aveugle ! Merci d'avoir prît le temps de répondre au mini Quizz. J'espère que se chapitre t'a plu. Bisou !

**rim999 : **Kikoo ! Quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais toute contente. Tu trouves le début de ma fic superbe ! Wow, c'est trop bien. J'en suis vraiment contente. Et oui, ta vue, ya pas beaucoup de Sasunaru en français. Moi sa me déprime trop. Mais je vais y remédier. A moi la fanfiction ! Bouwahahahaha ! (bisou !)

Une pitite review pour moi ? (é.è) Ce chap n'est pas trop catastrophique ? Il vous à déçu ?

**Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous tous !**

Bisou

**Akina-bou**


	3. Comportement étrange

**Auteur :** ... Akina-bou

**Un énorme MERCIIII à :** Pandanoux , **Sabaku no Tsumetai** , EyPi , **Murasaki**-kun , Osi-chan , **kaisui** , buzame , **vivi **, rim999 , **Raziel The SoulEater** , oOYumiOo, **cocbys **, zouzoune,** Les Folles Rieuses **, onarluca , **Obscura** , Tif , **Ambre ptite fée Callas** .

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**oOo ... Ton regard posé sur moi ... oOo**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comportement étrange**

* * *

_Deviens fort…_

_Sasuke…_

… _Deviens fort…_

_Ou tu mouras… par ta propre faiblesse._

_Tu mouras…_

… _**Tu mouras !!**_

Un petit garçon brun se réveilla en sursaut dans un grand lit blanc. Il respirait rapidement. Son pouls pulsait plus vite que la norme.

L'enfant regarda hystériquement dans chaque angle de la pièce sombre comme si quelque chose allait y surgir pour l'attaquer.

Ses yeux étaient dilatés par la peur, ses dents claquaient. De grands frissons parcouraient son petit corps tandis que ses doigts ce crispés violemment avec frénésies sur les draps couleur neige. Sa petite bouche se tordit étrangement révélant sont envie de pleureur.

Le brun laissa coulé de longue lignées de larmes sur ses joues blafarde alors que la panique l'enlaçait toujours aussi abruptement.

Puis sa respiration se calma un peu et il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible en serrant les dents.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait**-il **le hanter dans ses rêves ? Il n'avait rien demandé !! Il souffrait déjà assez, alors pourquoi ? Il n'avait plus personne, maintenant. Il était seul. Même s'il se forcer à se dire que des gens s'occupaient de lui ; il n'arrivait tout de même pas à trouver sa place. De toute façon qu'elle place voulait-il ici ? Il était là en tant que patient, c'est tout. Sa place n'était pas ici, dans se grand hôpital. Une fois guérit, ils l'enverront dans un orphelinat et l'histoire se terminera à ce moment. Points.

Mais… Il n'irait pas là-bas ! Non ! Jamais !

L'enfant resserra avec plus de force ses petites mains sur les draps.

S'il allait là-bas alors… Alors cela voudrait dire qu'il était réellement devenu… _Orphelin_.

Se mots résonna horriblement aux oreilles de Sasuke.

Orphelin.

Non ! Il était… il était… Il… Avait tellement de mal à se faire à cette idée. Il était si… seul. Et il le ressenti encore plus quant il posa son regard sur sa sombre et impersonnel chambre.

_Deviens fort…_

Un autre frisson le prit le faisant trembler encore une fois.

Il soupira difficilement pour se détendre un peu.

Son père n'aurait certainement pas apprécier se comportement de froussard. Il lui aurait lancé un de ses nombreux regards durs puis aurait tourné les talons sans autre ménagement… Comme il le faisait presque tout le temps.

Mais qu'il ne fera plus jamais.

_Plus jamais._

Le petit enfant essaya de retenir du mieux qu'il pu ses larmes.

Alors c'était ça… se sentir seul et… sans famille ? C'était si douloureux ?

Mais pourtant il avait vue des orphelins aux sourires éblouissants et aux rires joyeux. Comment pouvaient-ils êtres heureux ? Comment ?

C'était impossible !

Sasuke ouvrit en grand les yeux et fixa la noirceur de sa chambre d'un air déterminer. C'était peut-être impossible de sourire et rire comme eux mais il ne s'abaissera **jamais **à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Il **devait** être fort !

Plus fort que **lui.**

Et il le sera ! Oui, il le sera ! Il se le jura.

_Couik !_

Sasuke sursauta dans son lit en agrippant les draps quand il entendit se bruit ; il venait de la porte. Ses yeux fixés intensément la dites porte et de désagréable sueur froide lui descendaient le long du dos.

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Il se devait d'être fort. De ne pas avoir peur. Surtout pour une simple porte qui grince. N'est ce pas ? Une simple porte qui soi-disant passant s'ouvrait très lentement et toute seule.

Rester calme. Ne pas être apeurer. Ne pas crier au monstre. Surtout pas.

_Couik !_

Sasuke se demanda pendants une petite seconde comment une porte pouvait s'ouvrir toute seule en pleine nuit et surtout pourquoi bougeait-elle sans aide avec une lenteur effroyable.

_Couik !_

Ok ! Elle voulait lui faire peur, c'est ça ? Et bien c'était rater parce qu'il n'avait **pas peur **! Comprit ? Il n'avait **pas peur **!

_Couik !_

Bon… peut-être avait-il un peu peur, mais juste un peu, hein. Un tout petit peu. Vraiment, un tout petit peu.

_Couik !_

**OK ! OK !** Il était **complètement** pétrifier sur place ! Elle avait gagné ! **Elle avait **_gagné_ ! Qu'elle arrête maintenant !

Il n'y avait pas de courant d'air donc il en déduit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette sataner porte.

L'enfant continua de regarder l'entrée de sa chambre sans ciller une seule fois les yeux (on ne savait jamais). D'ailleurs ceux ci commencèrent à désagréablement lui picoter. Mais pas question qu'il ferme les yeux, même une seule seconde ! Qui sait se qui pourrai surgir derrière cette porte qui continuait à s'ouvrir très lentement, trop lentement pour les pauvres nerfs du petit brun.

Sasuke avala encore une fois difficilement sa salive.

_Couik !_

- « Qui… » Commença le brun d'une voix rauque et tremblante « Qui est là ? » Demanda t-il.

La porte s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger et Sasuke en fit mi-rassurer mi-effrayer. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière cet accès. Il en était sur maintenant. Mais cela lui fit d'autant plus peur. Il laissa un léger gémissement de terreur lui échapper des lèvres.

Il avait le pressentiment qu'il était comme une petite sourie devant un chat prêt à bondir. Pile quand le chat prend appuis sur ses pattes arrière et **d'un coup **saute sur la pauvre malheureuse prêt à la déchiqueter en morceaux.

Mais Sasuke ne se laissera pas faire. Plus jamais. Plus comme avec… **lui**.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Les yeux du petit devinrent plus durs, bien que la peur persistait sournoisement. Il parla d'une voix plus autoritaire et froide.

- « J'ai dis : Qui est là ? »

Un petit rire anormal - lui donnant d'horribles frissons - lui répondit. Ce n'était pas un rire ordinaire. Il était… sournois, presque moqueur. Un rire qui se répercuta dans la chambre du brun, raisonnant plusieurs fois.

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement.

Le silence.

Les ténèbre de la chambre.

- « … Sasuke … » chuchota doucement la voix que le brun semblait avoir déjà entendu, mais c'était trop bas pour qu'il sache à qui elle appartenait.

Un autre petit rire presque silencieux se fit entendre. Mais il raisonna encore une fois étrangement dans la chambre, pour s'arrêter aussi vite. Et la petite voix parla sur un ton qui aurait paru doux si elle ne semblait pas aussi effrayante.

- «… Mon Sasuke… »

Et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coupclaquant contre le mur !

Sasuke nu même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la forme de la taille d'un enfants courir directement vers luià une vitesse impressionnante !

_La chose_ sauta sur lui, en le plaquant contre le matelas et Sasuke pu enfin retrouver sa voix.

Il hurla horriblement fort.

Toute sa peur refouler ressurgit avec force et violence. C'était un hurlement strident, lui rappelant trop de chose en même temps. Son crie résonna avec une telle force et intensitéqu'il s'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'hôpital !

Puis c'est poumons se vidèrent complètement de leur air. Sa gorge se bloqua. Ses yeux complètement exorbiter par la peur et le choc, restèrent fixé sur le plafond qu'il ne voyait pas à cause du noir. Sa bouche demeurait grande ouverte mais l'air n'y rentrait plus. Et cette chose toujours sur lui ; il n'osait plus faire un seul geste. Son cerveau avait fait un court circuit.

Puis tout d'un coup, il reprit une énorme bouffer d'air qui lui créa un gros mal de gorge. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes avec vigueur puis il fut prit de nerveux tremblement.

Il n'entendit pas des pas se précipiter vers sa chambre.

Tous se qu'il comprenait c'étaient que quelque chose venait de lui sauter dessus. La chose se releva un peu, juste le haut. Mais Sasuke n'arriver plus à faire un seul geste, totalement pétrifier. Il avait trop peur de baisser les yeux pour voir _la chose_.

Puis la lumière de la chambre s'alluma. Lui faisant mal au yeux.

- « Mais !… que ce passe t-il ici ? » s'écria une voix que le brun ne connaissait pas.

Cependant, grâce à cet intervention il pu reprendre ses esprits. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il osa enfin les baisser vers la forme plus petite que lui. Et là… il les ouvrit en grand sous le coup de la stupeur.

- « Na-naruto ? »S'entendit-il dire d'une voix tremblante mais surtout surprise.

- « **NARUTO !** » cria alors la voix qui ayant allumé la lumière.

Une voix très sévère. Sasuke tourna par réflexe son regard vers cette personne et distingua à l'un peu prêt une infirmière aux longs cheveux châtain attacher en queue de cheval lui retombant dans le bas du dos. Elle portait des petites lunettes rondes.

- « Qu'as tu encore fait, espèce de sale petit garnement ?! Tu n'en auras **jamais **assez ?! Que lui as-tu fait a celui là ? » Brailla l'infirmière sur un ton vraiment méprisant et rude.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment se débordement de colère venant de cette jeune femme d'environs la trentaine mais ce dit tout de même que c'était à _cette instant_ une chose normale.

Il sentit le petit blond se relever un peu plus tout en gardant ses bras autour du corps de brun.

La femme ouvrit en grand les yeux l'air horrifier, puis recula d'un pas.

Quoi ? Que se passait-il pour que l'infirmière (de garde de nuit sans doute) change aussi vite d'humeur. Elle semblait maintenant apeurer. Mais par quoi ? Naruto ? Non, pas possible. Mais alors pourquoi regardait-elle de cette manière le blond ?

- « Na-naruto… tu-tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu… tu vas retourner dans t-ta chambre… gentiment, hein ? D'accord ? Ton a-ami doit être fatiguer. Il faut le laisser se reposer. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ce serait… gentil, hein ? Allez, soit gentil et… et retour-retourne dans ta chambre. » Bafouilla maladroitement le femme, un sourire crisper par… la peur ?

Sasuke regarda alors Naruto et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux river sur la femme. Mais comment pouvait-il ? Il était censé être aveugle, non ? Et puis… se regard. Il était… terrifiant. Oui… c'était le mot exact. _Terrifiant_. Ce n'était pas le regard qu'un petit enfant devait avoir. Se regard vous broyait les tripes. Sasuke ne reconnu pas son ami blond. Ce n'était pas Naruto. Du moins, c'est se qu'il ressentit au fond de lui.

Le blond dégageait quelque chose de terrible. De lourd. D'écrasant et en même temps de tellement… fascinant.

Sasuke regarda - comme envoûter - cette puissante aura. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle.

Le blond leva _lentement _sa main vers la femme. C'elle-ci laissa échapper un petit « _Hiiii »_ de terreur et recula encore d'un pas vers la sortie.

- « Na-naruto… tu ne vas pas… Tu… » Commença à paniquer l'infirmière sans que Sasuke ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Le blond eu un mini sourire terrifiant ; juste le coin de ses lèvres relever. Tout petit, mais un sentiment menaçant en ressortait.

La femme respira de plus en plus vite.

- « C'est-c'est d'accord ! Tu-tu peux rester là ! Après tout, ce-ce n'est pas dérangeant, hein ? Non, pas dérangeant. Pas dérangent. Je-je… J'y vais. Bonne n-nuit les enfants ! »

Et la femme referma brusquement la porte.

Sasuke entendit des pas précipiter partir de plus en plus loin, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention.

Le blond rabaissa sa main puis la remonta vers le coup de son ami. Il tourna son regard bleue azur dans ceux sombre comme de l'encre du brun, et Sasuke remarqua immédiatement que le regard auparavant terrifiant c'était totalement évaporer, laissant un regard tendre et doux à la place.

- « Naruto ? » dit Sasuke sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Le blond lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Entre le contentement et la tendresse.

- « Naruto ? » répéta doucement Sasuke.

Le blond finit par fermer les yeux et poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Sasuke était surprit par le manque de réaction de son ami. Il le connaissait depuis peu mais il savait que Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal. Son ami était quelqu'un de très bruyant et énergétique. Alors que là, il semblait calme et silencieux.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette scène étrange qui c'était passer sous ses yeux il n'y a pas quelque secondes ? Une infirmière qui prend ses jambes à son coup face à un enfant de 7ans, qui avait - certes - l'air terrifiant, mais tout de même.

La lumière s'éteignit toute seule faisant sursauter le brun. Il sentit le blond se placer sous les couvertures et se coller à lui comme à un nounours.

Mais c'était quoi toute cette histoire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui échappait ? C'était quoi cette atmosphère ?

- « Naruto ? » appela plus durement le brun en baissant un peu la tête pour voir le visage du blond sur son épaule.

Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Sasuke le vit sourire doucement.

- « Naruto, que se passe t-il ? Tu… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend rien à se qui vient de se passer. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à l'infirmière ? Comment tu as pu _savoir_ où elle… non, **voir**… où elle était ? C'est… je suis perdu. Et que fais-tu dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? Naruto ?… Naruto ?… hé, je te parle ! Naruto !… ne fait pas semblant de dormir ! Et puis comment la lumière c'est éteinte toutes seule ? C'est toi ? Naruto ?!… je te parle bon sang, répond moi ! » Débita Sasuke en finissant par secouer le petit blond entre ses bras.

Puis le brun arrêta subitement de secouer comme un prunier son ami quant il l'entendit rire. Le même rire que plus tôt. Le petit Uchiha trembla légèrement à se son. C'était un rire - cette fois - silencieux secouant légèrement les frêles épaules du blond ayant la tête baisser, un sourie étrange au lèvres.

Naruto arrêta de rire et baissa sa tête sur le coté faisant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux blond, qui cachèrent ses yeux.

Sasuke attendit que son ami parle mais celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre que de garder se sourire. Finalement Sasuke resserra ses mains sur les bras fin du plus petit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Naruto ? Pourquoi était-il si étrange ?

Le blond ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler doucement, son sourire ayant disparus.

- « … Sasuke … tu … me fait mal … »

Le brun s'en fichait un peu, sur le coup. Le blond lui avait fait une peur _terrible_en entrant comme un psychopathe dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur lui en pleine nuit. Normal, qu'il ne soit pas content après ça ! Il venait de faire un cauchemar et voilà que son crétin d'ami venait lui faire une peur bleue sans _aucune_ raison et sans même s'excuser après. Surtout que Sasuke avait **vraiment **hurler fort, alors le blond aurait du se rendre compte qu'il lui avait fait peur, non ? Mais, non, pas **une seule **excuse ! Pas l'ombre d'un remord ! Pas une seule explication sur le pourquoi de sa venue aussi tardive ! RIEN !

Il resserra son emprise sur les bras de Naruto qui fit une petite grimace.

- « … Sasuke… » Se plaignit dans un chuchotement à peine audible Naruto.

- « **Tais-toi ! **» gronda l'Uchiha « _Maintenant_, tu vas me dire se qui te prend de venir en pleine nuit dans ma chambre. Et pourquoi tu agis aussi bizarrement. TOUT. Tu vas **tout **m'expliquer ! C'est _**comprit**_?! »

Et là - à la grande stupeur du brun - il vit des larmes s'écouler sur les joues pâles du blond. Cela le choqua un peu mais son mécontentement grandit d'avantage. Sa voix se fit plus dure ; de toute façon il ne pouvait pas parler autrement que de cette façon. Dans son clan, il n'y avait que l'honneur, la fierté et la réussite. Il n'a connus que ça. **La sévérité**.

- « Arrête de pleurer pour un rien, idiot ! Je ne t'ais pas frapper à se que je sache. Alors ne pleure pas ! Je déteste ça. Si tu veux rester mon ami ne te conduit pas comme un enfant de 3ans, Naruto. »

_Il y a des enfants plus jeunes que toi qui vivent des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée mon fils. Alors cesse de te comporter comme tu le fais. Tu es un Uchiha. Ne me déçois pas._

La sévérité d'un père, chef d'un puissant clan. Sasuke a grandit trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Surtout depuis la tuerie de son grand frère.

- « Par-pardon. Ne te fâche pas Sasuke… S'il te plaît. » Murmura Naruto.

Sasuke desserra ses mains et soupira de lassitude. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se recoucha avec un bruit mat sur le lit. Naruto resta assit sans rien dire. Sasuke le regarda un petit moment puis finit par secouer la tête. Il avait mal au ventre. Ses blessures guérissez assez vite, chose qui l'avait étonner, mais il soupçonner quelque chose d_'étrange _dans cette hôpital. Surtout cette femme, Tsunade. Elle avait utilisé des produits anormaux sur son corps. Et son bras qui aurait du prendre des mois à guérir était presque soigner alors que cela ne faisait que 5 jours qu'il était dans cette hôpital.

Oui, c'était sur, quelque chose clocher ici.

- « Viens. » finit-il par dire au blond.

Naruto se recoucha lentement non sans hésitation, comme s'il avait peur de se faire crier dessus ou frapper par son ami. Il resta éloigné du brun. Quand Sasuke le remarqua il attira à lui Naruto et le petit blond blottit sa tête au creux du coup de l'Uchiha.

- « Demain Naruto… tu me dira tout… Pour le moment… ont vas dormir. » Déclara sur un ton plus posé le brun.

- « Bonne nuit… Sasuke. » Répondit Naruto dans un faible murmure.

Et avant que le brun ne lui réponde quoi que se soit le blond s'endormit. Se que Sasuke fini par faire lui aussi.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

* * *

- « Les enfants… » Appela une voix « Hé, ho! Les enfants !… Debout ! … On se réveille !… Allez ! »

Sasuke paillonna des yeux puis de sa main se les frotta doucement. Il se sentait fatigué et endolorie de partout.

- « Ha, enfin ! » finit par dire la voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Tsunade, son médecin attitrer. « Ça faisait bien 10 bonnes minutes que j'essaye de vous réveillez. »

_« __**Vous **__? Comment ça, __**vous réveillez**__? »_ Se demanda Sasuke.

Puis il se rappela de la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Naruto.

Il regarda sur le coté pour effectivement voir son ami blond en train de dormir tranquillement un beau sourire au bout des lèvres, la tête contre l'épaules du brun.

- « L'infirmière de garde hier soir, m'a tout expliquer. » clarifia la blonde « Naruto et somnambule. Enfin… on peu dire ça comme ça. » Elle fit un sourire crisper avant de détourner la tête. « S'il a agi étrangement cette nuit, ne lui en veut pas, d'accord ? Il… ne t'a pas fait… de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu étrangler et qui se voulait léger et presque indifférent, mais se qui donnait tout le contraire.

Sasuke qui était encore un peu dans les choux, n'y fit pas attention.

- « Non. A part qu'il… » Puis il s'arrêta.

Il n'allait tout de même pas dire que cet imbécile lui avait fait une peur effroyable. Il serait trop honteux après ça. Alors il reprit un air plus calme et la tête bien réveiller cette fois.

- « Non. Il n'a rien fait de spécial. »

Tsunade se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air septique et en pleine réflexion.

- « Tu en es sur ? L'infirmière m'a pourtant énoncé le fait que… tu avais… _hurlé_. » Dit elle _très_ lentement, les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux sombre de l'enfants comme pour y décrypter quelque chose « Et… que quand elle est rentrée dans la chambre, tu avais l'air totalement… terrifi- » commença-t-elle.

Mais Sasuke lui coupa la parole beaucoup trop vite et d'un ton sec.

- « **Je vais bien ! » **ragea t-il avec froideur sans ciller des yeux.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien de plus. Ce petit n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Et dans la situation où il était, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir de lui parler aussi impunément.

Et puis faut dire qu'avec un petit blond tout mignon entre les bras… hé bien … l'effet colérique du regard du brun ne faisait pas aussi peur qu'en temps voulus. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle venait de remarquer que les deux petits étaient vraiment touchants à voir. L'un se boudinant à l'autre avec un sourire heureux et reposer, et l'autre avait les sourcils froncer, le visage boudeur et colérique. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas emmené sont appareil photo avec elle.

Elle soupira.

- « Parfait, si tu me dis que tu vas _bien_, alors tout vas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes dans ce cas. » consentit la blonde, puis elle se pencha un peu vers Naruto « Naruto… Hey, petit blond… Debout la dedans ! … Hé ho ! C'est l'heure de se levez ! »

Le dit _petit blond _grogna un peu et enfonça sa tête blonde dans le coup de Sasuke qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas faire quelque chose ; du genre se dégager de la prise de catch de son ami. Finalement il ne fit rien de plus que d'attendre patiemment que l'autre se réveille seul.

- « Bien, je vois que cela ne fonctionne pas. » consentie Tsunade, alors elle sourit et utilisa une autre manière qui fonctionner toujours avec son petit blond « Oh Naruto, regarde, des Ramen rien que pour toi ! C'est pas géniale ça ? »

….

…

Rien.

Aucun changement.

Tsunade ouvrit en grand les yeux. Elle était surprise, et pas qu'un peu. Normalement le blond se réveiller toujours en sursaut quand elle racontait ça. Puis il boudait pendant des heures quand il comprenait que la femme l'avait trompé. Tandis que cette fois-ci… Rien.

- « Mais vous avez fait quoi cette nuit pour qu'il soit aussi fatiguer ? » demanda Tsunade sur un ton étonner et curieux.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, se qui ne réveilla même pas Naruto.

- « C'est étrange. Naruto se réveille constamment à l'aube et tout seul. A part quand il veille très tard. Vraiment tard. On peu même dire qu'il est une horloge quand il s'agit de se réveiller pile à l'heure. » Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

Une petite idée lui vint - comme ça, sur un coup de tête - et elle savait que son intuition était toujours bonne (à part aux jeux). Surtout quand il s'agissait du blond.

- « Réveille le. » exigea-t-elle au brun.

Celui-ci ne se posa même pas de question et parla d'un voix ennuyer et indifférente.

- « Naruto… » Le blond se tendit un peu mais ne se réveilla pas « Réveille toi… Maintenant. »

Et, oh, _miracle_ -ou alors supposition d'une logique que _seule_Tsunade était capable de comprendre - Naruto se réveilla doucement mais sûrement. Il papillonna des yeux et murmura d'un timbre endormie.

- « Sasuke. »

Il se frotta les yeux de ses deux mains puis _regarda_ autour de lui d'un air somnolant. Quand il comprit qu'il était dans la chambre de son ami et surtout dans son lit et coller a lui, il ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne se dégagea pas d'un pouce pour autant.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-il en baillent un peu une main devant la bouche.

Sasuke en fut surprit et il fronça ensuite les sourcils, puis se dégagea du petit corps tout chaud de son ami. Un frison le prit quant il sentit la fraîcheur s'engouffrer entre les draps et à parement le blond aussi fut prit d'un frisson puisqu'il se ratatina sur lui-même.

- « Comment ça : _Qu'est-ce tu fais ici_ ? » s'emporta le brun.

Naruto le regarda avec surprise.

- « Bah oui ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'étais dans ma chambre et là, _pouf _! Chui dans ta chambre. C'est pas normal. » Argumenta le blond en levant les mains en l'air.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, les main toujours lever devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et parla d'une voix plus calme.

- « Tsunade, t'es là ? »

La blonde ne fut même pas surprise que Naruto l'ait repéré aussi vite et avec autant de faciliter. Ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres de toute façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il repérait les personnes dans une pièce.

Sasuke était - encore une fois - surprit des capacités de son ami. Le blond avait reconnut - il ne savait comment - qu'il était dans la chambre du brun et pas dans la sienne alors qu'il ne voyait rien. Et même s'il avait pu voir Sasuke à ses coté il aurait très bien pu pensé que s'était le petit Uchiha qui était venue dans son lit à lui et pas le contraire.

Donc, comment Naruto ait pu comprendre qu'il était dans la chambre du brun et non dans la sienne ? Et comment avait-il fait pour savoir que c'était Tsunade dans la pièce et pas une autre personne ? Mais aussi comment avait t-il su que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la chambre à par eux deux dans le lit ?

- « Oui, Naruto, c'est moi. » répondit la blonde « Bien dormis ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- « Oui ! Super bien ! Chui sur que c'est parce que yavais Sasuke avec moi. En plus il est tout chaud ! J'ai même pas eu froid ! On dirait un gros doudou tout mou et tout doux ! Il a une odeur qui me fait tourner la tête. J'ai jamais sentit un parfum comme le siens ! A moins que c'est le champoing ou le gel douche ? Chai pas, mais ils sent trop, trop bon ! »

Et comme pour démontrer se qu'il dévoilait il se rapprocha du brun et enterra son nez dans le coup de celui-ci.

Sasuke pensa à cet instant qu'il n'avait **jamais **autant rougi jusqu'aujourd'hui. Il n'osa même plus regarder la femme près d'eux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, crétin !? » rugit-il ensuite, en repoussant brutalement le blond qui tomba du lit.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri entre la douleur et la surprise.

- « Bon sang ! » s'écria Tsunade d'un ton mécontent « Tu aurais pu lui faire beaucoup plus mal Sasuke ! Il ne t'a rien fait d'assez embêtant pour que tu le pousses aussi méchamment hors du lit. Raah, les gosses, tous les même ! »

Et elle aida son petit protéger à se relever.

- « Tu vas bien Naruto ? Sa vas allé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qu'elle ne prenait qu'avec lui ou avec Kabuto par moment.

Naruto ne dit rien, la tête baisser vers le sol. Il tordit entre ses petits doigts son haut de pyjama et murmura doucement d'un ton triste.

- « Pardon Sasuke… Ne te fâche pas… S'il te plaît. »

Tsunade s'énerva en l'entendant s'excuser. Se n'était pas à Naruto de le faire, mais à Sasuke !

- « Pourquoi tu t'excuse Naruto ? C'est à lui de le faire, pas à toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. **Toi par contre**… » Brailla la blonde en levant un doigt vers le brun « Tu t'excuse, et tout de suite. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et fit une moue dédaigneuse ne voulant visiblement pas faire se qu'elle exigeait.

Naruto releva immédiatement la tête l'air paniquer.

- « Non, non ! C'est bon Tsunade, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du…. Heu… du... Faire se que Sasuke ne voulait pas. »

- « Je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il t'a pousser hors du lit ? Je me trompe, Naruto ? » Demanda l'air fâchée la blonde.

Naruto sembla embarrasser et hésitant. Le médecin soupira bruyamment pour calmer ses nerfs. Dieux, se qu'elle n'aimait pas quand son petit blond se faisait frappé et surtout devant ses yeux à elle. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal alors que l'enfant soufrait déjà autant.

- « Il n'avait pas à me sentir comme si j'étais une chienne ! » repartit froidement le brun qui se sentait un peu honteux de se qu'il venait de faire à son ami mais qui n'en montra rien.

**CLACK !!!**

La baffe était partie toute seule.

D'un coup, mais puissante.

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts tout comme Naruto qui venait de voir la tête du brun se cogner avec rudesse contre l'oreiller.

Tsunade respirait rapidement, les yeux coléreux. Mais plus les secondes passaient d'en un silence de mort et plus elle comprenait se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ouvrit elle aussi les yeux en grand et porta sa main à sa bouche.

Sasuke reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il en avait reçu des coups mais ils venaient toujours pour de **bonne** raison et de _sa_ famille, _jamais_ d'un inconnu. Il vit rouge et sa colère augmenta. Il plissa les yeux droit dans la direction de son médecin et parla froidement avec fermeté.

- « Comment avez-vous osez ? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Mes parents, ma famille, _mon clan_, **tout** a été détruit et c'est pour ça que vous vous permettez de porter la main sur moi ? Je suis bien plus intelligent que beaucoup d'autres enfants de mon age. Vraiment_ beaucoup_ plus intelligent. Et je sais que vous n'avez en aucun cas, le droit de me corriger comme vous venez de le faire. Je viens du clan le plus noble du village cacher de Konoha. Et pour cela j'ai reçu une éducation **des plus stricte**. Mon langage devrait déjà vous en donnez la preuve. Je pourrais vous faire virer si je le voulais. » Il plissa encore plus les yeux « Mais… il me faudrait juste vos excuses les plus sincère pour ne pas que je le fasse dans la seconde qui suit. » Tsunade serra les dents à cette réplique de petit prétentieux, bien qu'il avait le droit à des excuses après se qu'elle venait de lui faire « Alors ?… Vous, vous décider à le faire ou… pas ? »

La blonde inspira un bon coup pour se redonner contenance. Se petit aussi n'était pas comme les autres, mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Et puis elle connaissait le clan Uchiha. Qui ne le connaissait pas ? Surtout depuis la tuerie. Les enfants y étaient élevés avec une éducation de véritable prince, mais attention, pas dans le terme de petits snobes prétentieux qui pouvaient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient rien quant braillant et pleurnichant, non. Mais une éducation sévère, stricte au de-là des mots et très éducative. Un enfant comme Sasuke avait autant de culture et d'intelligence qu'un enfant normal de 12ans peut-être même plus, vu qu'il était l'enfant du chef des Uchiha.

Elle respira un bon coup.

- « Sasuke… tu t'excuse d'abord auprès de Naruto. Se que tu viens de faire n'était pas sage. Tes parents n'auraient pas aimer se comportement… N'ais-je pas raison ? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que l'ont parle de ses parents décédé.

Naruto prit parole, presque affoler.

- « Non, j'ai di ! Sa vas ! Sa vas ! Se n'était pas grave, Tsunade. Vraiment. Je crois que je vais retourné dans ma chambre. » Déclara t-il en commençant à tâter de ses mains tout se qu'il pouvait toucher pour ne pas se faire mal.

Quand Sasuke le vit faire, il sentit sa honte augmenter. Il avait durement poussé son nouvel ami pour une raison pas très crédible. Et voir le blond aussi faible et triste que maintenant, le rendait mal à l'aise et honteux. A ce moment le blond trébucha mais ne tomba pas.

- « Naruto… » Appela le brun, et le blond s 'arrêta net « Je suis… désolé. »

Naruto eu un énorme sourire qu'il cacha très bien en restant de dos au deux autres. Il était content que son ami lui ait dis ça.

- « Bien, maintenant que c'est fait je m'excuse moi aussi de t'avoir donner une gifle Sasuke. Se n'était pas une chose à faire. Surtout venant de moi. » S'excusa la blonde « Et toi Naruto, attends moi, veux-tu. Tu n'as pas pris ta cane avec toi hier soir. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as bien pu faire pour venir jusqu'ici sans elle. Je te raccompagne à ta chambre. »

* * *

**Plus tard, dans la journée**

* * *

- « Ok, je sais se qui ne vas pas avec toi. » marmonna toute seule Tsunade derrière son bureau en regardant des radios ainsi qu'un dossier médicale ouvert devant elle. «

**Le strabisme**

_Ce terme désigne l'absence de parallélisme entre les axes optiques des deux yeux lors de la fixation d'un point. Un enfant sur 20 en est victime de manière plus ou moins prononcée. L'origine du strabisme peut être liée à une forte hypermétropie ou à une origine héréditaire. Selon l'âge auquel il est pris en charge, son traitement varie entre lunettes et gymnastique des yeux ou chirurgie._ »

Elle laissa retombé ses radios et papiers puis souffla un petit coup.

- « Bien, cela vas être simple à guérir. Et vive le chakra !! » Marmonna-t-elle sans trop de conviction. « Uchiha Sasuke, tu seras opéré pour ta vue des aujourd'hui. Et ça, sans même que tu n'en sache rien. Bien que tu vas le remarquer après t'être réveillé mais se n'est pas du tout un problème. Bien au contraire, je pense que tu en seras ravi. Tu pourras bien mieux voir avec ta future nouvelle vue. Oh, que je suis généreuse ! Alala, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour rendre heureux mon petit blond. »Soupira le blonde « Si Sasuke et content, alors Naruto aussi. J'en suis certaine. » elle prit un air plus sérieux et mystérieux à la fois « Et… Plus les réponses à mes questions arriveront. Oui… bientôt. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortit de son bureau.

- « En attendant allons donc voir notre petit patient. » elle sourit « Il sera… ravis. C'est sur. »

Et elle ferma la porte.

* * *

**TBC ! … A SUIVRE !**

* * *

**Voiliiii !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**Kaisui :** Et ouais, Hermaphrodite et aveugle à seulement 7 ans. Pauvre Naru. MAIS… ce n'est pas dit qu'il le restera indéfiniment. Hi hi. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je suis contente que la petite chanson de Naruto te plaise ainsi que ma description des démons Kyuubi. Ça fait plaisir à savoir. Moi qui penser que vous n'allez pas trop aimer. Tu me rassures Kasui. Merci encore. Et gros bisou.

**Buzame :** ta vue comment ils sont stupides parfois nos deux sensei ! Je suis d'accord avec toi. Kakashi et Iruka sont des amoureux qui se torture pour presque rien. MAIS (hé hé hé) je le fais exprès pour que l'histoire prenne bien, le sens que je souhaite. Ta réponse était bonne. Kakashi part bien avec Sasuke. C'était un peu facile à trouver lol. Un GROS merci à toi Buzame. Bisou !

**Vivi :** Kikoo Vivi ! Moi aussi je trouve ça, super que Naruto puisse avoir des pitit bébé ! Wouha, rien que cette idée me rend dingue ! J'adore. Et je pense que toi aussi, vu ta review. J'avais peur qu'on n'aime pas trop l'idée d'un Naruto enceinte. Dans Harry Potter, c'est devenus quelque chose de presque banal maintenant, mais dans le manga de Naruto je ne savais pas trop. Lol. Grâce à ta review je suis soulagé sur ça. Merci à toi Vivi ! Vraiment ! Bisou !

**Zouzoune :** MERCIIIIIII !! XD ta review était super et super longue lol. J'ai adoré ! Tu as tout à fait raison pour tout. Tes réponses sont toute bonne et bien chercher. Un grand bravoooooooooo à toi. Et merci encore.

**Pandanoux :** WOOOOWW ! Incroyable ! Tu as tout, absolument tout comprit ! C'est super ! Une lectrice parfaite lol. XD Tu as su lire entre les lignes. Kakashi part bien avec Sasuke. Nos deux sensei s'aiment comme des fous mais maintenant que Kakashi part, c'est encore plus compliquer et donc, il ne servirait à rien de commencer quelque chose qui se terminerait beaucoup trop vite. Et OUI, Naruto ne peut pas sortir en dehors de l'hôpital car quelqu'un l'empêche de le faire. Et donc il n'est jamais sortit. Mais maintenant que notre très orgueilleux Uchiha Sasuke et là, hé bien… les choses bougerons même si nos deux petits gars doivent enfreindre les règles Ah, mais j'en dis pas plus lol. Sinon c'est plus marent! Hihihi … merci encore et gros bisou !

**Osi-chan :** Kikoooooo ! Merci de dire que tu aimes la petite chanson de Naruto. Je me suis presque pété le cerveau dessus lol. Chui pas très bonne en chansons, moi. Alors merci, merci merci ! Sa me remonte le morale. Pour tes réponses, elles sont bonnes à part la dernière qui n'est pas tout à fait bonne, car oui, il sortira mais se n'est pas cela qui fera un Happy End. Je n'en dis pas plus. Hé hé hé. Gros merci et bisou !

**Rim999 :** hello ! Tu es accro à ma fic ? Lol j'en suis réellement heureuse ! Je te remercie pour ton encouragement et surtout pour tes compliments vis-à-vis de mon style d 'écriture et ma façon de faire interagir les persos de Naruto. Je veux leurs donner un caractère bien définit et j'espère que j'y arriverais. Donc encore merci pour ton encouragement et tes compliments. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela compte pour moi. Bisou !

**Obscura :** MERCIII !! Je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic et original et pleinne d'idée. J'essaye de faire quelque chose qui n'est pas trop comme les autre et j'espère que j'y arriverais. Merci encore et bisou !

**Tif :** Et oui, tu as raison Tif , Naruto se fait maltraiter par les autres, surtout les enfants, mais ce n'est pas totalement pour cette raison qu'il ne peu sortir de l'hôpital. Quant à Sasuke, il part bien avec Kakashi. D'ailleurs celui-ci et belle et bien amoureux d'Iruka qui lui aussi et amoureux de l'argenté. Alala, que de complication, hein. Mais, mais, mais, cette fic à une bonne fin. Bisou !

* * *

Petit Quiz sans obligation :

1 - « Naruto fait-il semblant de ne se souvenir de rien, de sa nuit passer dans la chambre du brun ? »

2 - « Naruto pouvait-il vraiment **voir **l'infirmière ? »

3 - « Comment a-t-il fait pour venir dans la chambre du brun sans sa canne ? »

4 - « Tsunade cache t-elle quelque chose à Sasuke sur le comportement étrange du blond en disant qu'il et _'' Somnambule_'' ? »

Voilà !

Comment avez-vous trouver se chapitre ? Pas trop ennuyeux et sombre ? éè

**Publier de 30 / 10 / 2006**

**Akina-bou  
**


	4. NOTE : Une suite ? De retour

**NEW – VOTRE ATTENTION SVP TRES IMPORTANT – MAJ **

**du ****vendredi 07 mai 2010**

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, mesdames, bonjour ou bonsoir,

**Après plus de trois ans** sans publier de new chapitres et de new fanfic, **je suis de retour sur le site !**

Qui se souvient encore de moi, « Akina-bou » ? Qui se souvient de mes fanfics, « Un « Plus tard » heureux » ? (HP) L'ange de ma mort ? (HP) Au palais des princes ? (HP) Ton regard posé sur moi ?(Naruto). Certainement très peu de mes premiers lecteurs. Ma dernière publication date de 2006. C'est un IMMENSSE retard que j'ai accumulé au fil des années et je sais de source sûre que plusieurs personnes attendent -aujourd'hui encore- que je reprenne l'écriture des fanfics en cours. Après tout ce temps, je reçois tout de même des reviews et des messages privés. Ça m'étonne toujours de savoir que plusieurs lecteurs espèrent une suite malgré plus de trois ans de silence radio… Et c'est ce qui me pousse à reprendre les reines du traîneau.

J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de continuer d'écrire pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé mais à chaque fois, je bloque. De plus, certains auteurs que je suivais assidument on quitter le site ou ne donne plus de signe de vie depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi, ce qui m'a miner le morale au-delà des mots. Je n'aurais jamais de fin aux fanfics que j'adore alors que c'est en partie les histoires que j'aime qui me donne envie d'écrire à mon tour. Je me suis donc dis « Et mes lecteurs à moi, est-ce qu'ils sont tristes/déçus de ne pas avoir de suite non plus ? ». Au fils du temps, cette question a eu bien assez de réponse par reviews et par MP sans même que je ne pose la question. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'aide.

**Voici le sujet principal de ce message : **Je compte sérieusement remettre à neuf toutes mes histoires une bonne fois pour toute et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de correctrices/teurs. De quelqu'un qui relis et améliore ce qu'il y a à améliorer sans pour autant s'approprier l'histoire. Des fautes, une phrase bancale, une contradiction, des oublies, des répétitions etc. Ce sera à ces personnes de rectifier les fautes et de me dire où il y a une contradiction, un problème et aussi ce qui serait bon de supprimer, d'ajouter ou d'approfondir. Le rôle de prof, ça tente quelqu'un ? ^^

J'ai quatre fanfic en cours et une seule bêta-correctrice pour une seule d'entre-elle (Au palais des Princes). Pour les autres correctrices, je n'ose pas reprendre contacte avec elles après cet énorme silence. Je risque de recevoir une rafale de vent phénoménale. J'ai donc besoin de trois personnes minimum. Si vous êtes intéressés contacter-moi par reviews, MP, mail ou sur mon site. [Voir mon profil]

**Attention, ma demande d'aide est à prendre avec sérieux.** J'attends vraiment un coup de pouce qui m'aidera à me mettre à jour rapidement et proprement. J'ai toujours voulus refaire ça moi-même (la MAJ) mais je dois enfin ouvrir les yeux et reconnaitre le fait que je n'y arriverais pas seule. Il m'en a fallu du temps.

Les fanfictions qui ont besoin d'un bêta correcteur :

Un « Plus tard » heureux ? – Gros travaille, chapitres long, plusieurs choses à revoir.

L'ange de ma mort – Un seul chapitre mais long, quelque truc à revoir.

Ton regard posé sur moi – Plusieurs choses à revoir, surtout la mise en page.

Voilà. Ne me proposer pas votre aide si vous n'avez pas de temps (surtout pour ma première fanfic qui est longue) car ça ferait perdre du temps à tout le monde : lecteurs, vous-même et moi. Ne me proposez pas non plus votre aide si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à les corriger correctement.

Je me suis fais avoir au tout début (quand j'avais encore 17 ans) par une lectrice qui m'avait dis pouvoir me corriger pour au final ne faire que lire le chapitre avant tout le monde et me le rendre tel que je lui avais envoyé. Pas sympa, et moi comme je ne savais pas voir où j'avais faux, je pensais que le chapitre était OK alors je l'ai publié. Grâce aux lecteurs qui m'ont signalé qu'il y avait vraiment trop de fautes, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fait « banane » en beauté. Super ! Je ne nommerais pas cette personne.

J'irais voir votre profil si vous en avez un sur pour me faire une idée de votre niveau, ce qui m'aidera à choisir entre tous ceux qui voudront bien me donner un coup de main. Si vous n'en avez pas, je verrais votre façon de parler en lisant votre message. =)

J'espère vraiment que j'obtiendrais de l'aide car sinon, la suite de mes histoires ne verra jamais le jour (sauf peut-être sur mon site). Si vous voulez plus d'info avant de me proposer votre aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

MERCI d'avance !

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser par ce que je fais, je vous invite à vous inscrire à la newsletter de mon site « **Slashy's** » pour recevoir mes courtes news (irrégulières mais utile) afin d'être directement tenue au courant par mail sans que vous aillez à revenir plusieurs fois. Je n'en envoie que très peu et c'est un bon moyen de se tenir au courant de l'avancement de la MAJ, des chapitres bonus ou déjà en ligne uniquement sur Slashy's, de mes futurs fanfics, de mes fanarts/illustrations et d'autres choses.

**INFO :** Le chapitre 6 de _Un « Plus tard » heureux ? _est en cours depuis bien longtemps, j'ai 14 pages sur 26. Quand j'aurais de l'aide je pourrais vraiment me concentrer sur la suite. A qui ça fait plaisir ? ^^

Heum... petite question avant de vous laissez : Je vous ai manqué ? Vous êtes soulager de savoir que la suite arrivera enfin ? X)

Bisous et j'espère à très bientôt !

**Mise à jour le vendredi 7 mai 2010**

**Akina-bou **

**(21 ans maintenant, hé oui. Je n'ai plus 17 ans. Cette note serra remplacer par le chapitre suivant)**


End file.
